


Omovember 2020

by Cherubae



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, First Time, Hand Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Kink, Transphobia, Vomiting, Watersports, im sorry, these tags are getting WEIRD, this is the first thing im writing on this stupid site and its piss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubae/pseuds/Cherubae
Summary: Omovember, but DnD! Very little knowledge of DnD is required!Please also heed the warnings on each chapter~!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Omovember List

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Omovember huh? This is my first time actually sharing my work, so please be gentle! I also don't really know what I'm doing lmao

**Day 1:** Charm Person

**Day 2:** Wetting on the way to the bathroom

**Day 3** :Not allowed to go

**Day 4:** During a presentation or performance

**Day 5:** Forced Wetting

**Day 6:** Too busy to take a break

**Day 7:** Curse or magic

**Day 8:** Desperate while in costume

**Day 9:** Pet Play Omo

**Day 10:** Tied up

**Day 11:** Illness wetting

**Day 12:** Scent Kink/Marking

**Day 13:** During a tender moment

**Day 14:** Surprised or scared

**Day 15** :Tired Wetting

**Day 16:** Mage Hand

**Day 17:** Wetting a uniform

**Day 18:** in an alley

**Day 19:** Desperate and needing assistance

**Day 20:** While camping

**Day 21:** During sex or other intimate activity

**Day 22:** During a fight

**Day 23:** In a chamber pot

**Day 24:** Laughter Wetting 

**Day 25:** On purpose

**Day 26:** Distracted wetting

**Day 27** :Bedwetting

**Day 28** :Interrupted on the way to the bathroom

**Day 29:** Spell gone wrong

**Day 30:** Free Space


	2. Charm Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Allistair helps out Vars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I kind of know what I'm doing, so this is going to start now! I'm nervous and also kind of excited. I hope ya'll like this~!

Vars Delmar predicted that traveling wouldn’t last much longer. With his talent, with his newfound group of friends. When he first traveled as a bard, he planned to stay until he got the money to take back to the remains of this clan. What he hadn’t expected was him staying for more than a year. Soon a year became two, which turned into two years and three months, and he grew so devoted to the group of three he didn’t want to leave. That would mean leaving Allistair. 

  
What started as a rivalry ended up something Vars couldn’t bring himself to describe. But his friends didn’t need to know about the complex feelings he had towards his high elf companion.

  
Just something else they had no business knowing.

  
The other, an embarrassing thing he had noticed about his body was that he was bladdershy.

  
It wasn’t an issue in the water, merfolk went where they pleased and no one minded. It was only until he started living on the surface he realized how downright annoying this issue was.  
——————————————————————————  
Vars shifted as he walked, letting out an annoyed grumble when he lifted his waterskin to his lips and found it empty. This was the third time he had filled it, and it would be suspect if he asked to fill it again. They had been traveling for some time now, in a hurry to celebrate the success of their most recent show. Shuran was at the front, thumping his drum with his tail as he signed to Iznaria. Allistair was bringing up the rear with Vars, who was trying to ignore him.

  
“Hey! We should go to Mrs. Mary’s for a round or two!” The high elf shouted, pointing to a beaten-down bar near the edge of town

.  
That made Vars stop in his tracks, not noticing the strange look Allistair shot his way. “A-are you sure we should drink this early? It’s not even sundown!” Vars swore his voice cracked, and Allistair noticed it too, with the way he threw an arm over his shoulder. 

  
“Afraid of a little bit alcohol, Delmar? What can’t hold your ale? Or are you afraid of me drinking you under the table again?” Allistair raised an eyebrow, folding his arms and giving his new band mate a challenging grin. “And anyway, today a time for celebrating!”

  
Vars bit back a groan when he overheard the booming of Shuran’s drum and Iznaria’s loud laughter. He scoffed, pushing past the taller elf and pulling the tavern door open. “I’m not a _child_ , Vermonn. After you.”

  
Allistair bowed to Vars as he entered the pub, the rest of his friends following suit. Vars let out a small groan, straightening up and heading in after them.

  
Mrs. Mary’s Mistake wasn’t a fancy place by any means. The intoxicating scent of alcohol hit them as soon as they entered, the floorboards creaking under their feet. The bartender, a short elf and Mrs. Mary’s son himself waved at them as he rinsed a glass.

  
“First rounds’ on me, lads.” Vars said with a cocky smile.

  
“Atta boy, Vars!” Allistair called, pulling his friend into a stifling hug. A throb from his bladder made Vars groan. This was going to be a long night.

  
Vars was uncomfortable. An hour later, and with two mugs of ale and a glass of wine filtering through his body, it was a wonder why they stayed here. The merman glanced to the side, noting the flush to Allistair’s cheeks, and the way the elf shifted in his chair. Shuran was keeping it together for a dragonborn, though his movements showed anything but. Iznaria seemed to hold it together, her nose buried deep in a book. She wasn’t giving any sign that she was tipsy; which seemed impossible as she had drank more than anyone else. Vars looked into the mug he was nursing, biting his cheek as another wave of urgency wracked his body. Nature was far from tapping him on the shoulder and had taken the annoying approach of yelling in his ear. He entertained getting up and relieving himself, but thought against it. There were too many people here, and the thought of relieving himself made his face flush in shame. 

  
They left half an hour later, Allistair stumbling out but sobering up when he crashed into Shuran’s lumbering frame.

  
“So, we sleeping at the inn tonight?” He asked, to which Shuran responded with a shrug.

  
“Already paid, boys.” Iznaria spoke, a hand on her hip. “Get back inside before they give out rooms away.” Despite her harsh tone, the halfling was smiling as she led an unsteady Shuran back inside the tavern.

  
“Don’t wait up, I’ll be right back.” Vars mumbled to the high elf before retreating into the forest.  
He stumbled as he walked, his bladder pulsing with every footfall. The merman stopped in his tracks to hold himself, groaning under his breath as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Good Gods, it _hurt_.

  
“I was wondering where my little Vars ran off to. What’s a sweet guy like you doing in a place like this?”

  
Vars stood at attention, his hands pressed into his sides as he turned around.

  
“Relax, Vars. It’s me.” Allistair spoke with a smile, walking towards Vars and tousling his hair.

  
Vars ducked under his hand, pressing his back up against a tree as he let out a ragged breath. “What are you doing here, Al? Shouldn’t you be back at the inn?”

  
“What? I can’t talk to my friend in a forest?” And before Vars could respond, the elf had grabbed his arms and held them above his head. Vars could only squirm as Allistair stroked the mermans’ chin with his other hand. “You know, I noticed you earlier today,” he purred, his voice low and quiet. “I saw you empty your waterskin twice. I’m surprised you forced yourself to drink so much at the tavern.”

  
“Where are you going with this, Allistair? Let me go!” Vars struggled, surprised at how strong the lanky elf’s grip was. He didn’t have time to ponder this as his train of thought cut off by a sharp pang in his pelvis. His high elf friend chuckled, two fingers pressed into his overfilled bladder.

  
Allistair continued to speak, biting his lip. “That much water, plus all that alcohol? You must be so full…” He continued to massage Vars’ bladder, his fingers running over taut blue skin.

  
“Al… stop… I don’t-”

  
Allistair gazed up at Vars with half-lidded eyes. His hands relaxed to let Vars go if he wanted to. When Vars didn’t break away and instead pushed his bladder a little harder into Allistair’s fingers, the elf gave him a wide smirk. “You what? Don’t want to make a fool of yourself in front of me? Don’t want to soil you clothes? If we had stayed at the tavern a minute more, you wouldn’t have made it, anyway. You would have lost it in front of all those people. Just imagine the humiliation, Vars.”

  
Vars let out a high pitched and very undignified whine. This wasn’t something he was expecting, and the way his penis twitched in his pants, it was going to be something he would explore later. “N-not here, Al. I can’t.”

  
This made Allistair stop, and Vars broke free, shoving his hands between his legs.  
“Can’t? What do you mean you _can’t_?”

  
Vars whined again, bouncing on his heels. “I can’t… I can’t _go_. Not with you here.”

  
Allistair let out a sharp laugh. He couldn’t believe it. The stoic, sarcastic bard he had known for two years was _bladdershy_. Vars all but wilted under his gaze, continuing to hop from foot to foot. It was almost painful, his wet clothes pressing against his skin. His nerves gnawed at his very being, mixing with his shame.

  
His high elf companion looked down when he heard another pained gasp, grabbing Vars’ hands and forcing them away from his groin.

  
“Al, I said I couldn’t-” Vars whined again, his sharp, shark-like teeth drawing blood from his lip. The elf shook his head and began massaging his bladder again. Vars let out a little moan, tilting his head back. “Al… Al, please… I need- I _**need**_ …”

  
“Focus on relaxing,” Allistair spoke in a voice so unlike him. Soft, like melted butter on a warm piece of bread. “Focus on how good it will feel to let go. Don’t worry about your clothes, don’t worry about me. You’ve had a long day, Vars. All you need to do is relax.”

  
And for a moment, he did. Vars lost himself in Allistair’s silky smooth voice, not hearing the magic that coated his words. Another spurt of urine ran down his legs and he froze, lettingn out a sob. “ _Allistair_ , I keep telling you-”

  
“Calm down, Vars. Relax and focus on my voice.” Vars way taken aback by the force of his words. Allistair was different. His words seemed to flow out of his mouth and wrap around Vars like a snake. Again and again they coiled around him, encasing him in comfort. Everything was okay, because Allistair said so. He was going to be fine, because Allistair said so. Allistair continued his little chant, massaging Vars’ hard bladder with feather light touches. He could let go. All the pressure from this afternoon, from tonight, it would all disappear in an instant.

  
Vars didn’t register what was happening. Warmth budded in the pit of his stomach that rolled down his legs. It filled him with a sense of relief that made him double over, glad that Allistair was holding him upright. “That’s it, Vars. Such a good boy. Just keep listening to my voice.”

  
Vars lay limp in Allistair’s grip, his eyes half closed as he let out heavy gasps for air. It didn’t matter if he was soiling his clothes. It didn’t matter that he was getting urine on Allistair’s skillfully gentle hands. He had said Vars was good, and that meant far more to him than he would want to admit.

  
Not too long after, the stream spilled to a halt, though Vars remained panting and pressed up against the tree.

  
“That wasn’t too hard, was it?” Allistair’s voice was back to normal, brash and annoying. Vars broke free of his not so tight grip and stared at him, speechless. Soon, realization spread on his face, a deep blue blush following shortly after.

  
“You… you _charmed_ me!” Vars said lamely, finding that he didn’t mind the outcome of tonight.

  
Allistair leaned in close and grinned. “Well, course! Couldn’t have my friend suffer an infection~.” He coughed, brushing his long hair out of his face. “And besides, I must admit that seeing you come apart like that was wonderful~. You don’t know what that does to me, especially your _smell_.”

  
Vars let out a laugh, pushing Allistair away. “You’re disgusting.” There was no sting behind his words, and he discovered that he didn’t hate Allistair’s breath on his neck.

  
Allistair grinned, grabbing Vars by the shoulders and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. “What do you say we continue this in the inn? It’s getting kind of chilly and that can’t be good for you right now.”

  
The merman nodded lazily and let Allistair guide them to their room. His legs were like jelly, and he noticed an unmistakable warmth as Allistair put his arms around him.

  
“Thank you for helping me…” Vars muttered, leaning into Allistair’s touch. “This definitely isn’t something I expected to happen.”

  
“Not a problem, love.” Allistair replied, smiling as he tightened his grip around the other. 

  
“Why did you do it?” He asked, humming when Allistair tousle his hair.

“Ah, you know, I’ll explain when we get to the inn. I don’t think this is a conversation for here.” Allistair whispered, rubbing his neck with his free hand. 

  
Vars pushed his answer aside and instead tried to pay attention to the way Allistair’s hands played with his hair.


	3. Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allistair and Vars talk about what happened in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an omovember prompt, but its something I really wanted to write. This is ALSO my first time actually writing anything like this, so I hope that it reads okay! This chapter contains watersports, but it won't influence the other chapters so you can skip this one if you so desire. Thanks much and thank you for reading~!

Allistair Vermonn was next to him in bed.

Allistair Vermonn was next to him in bed and acting as though he didn’t just charm him in the forest. 

  
“So…” Vars coughed, eyes flitting from Allistair, to the sheets, to a spot on the wall and then back to Allistair.

  
“So…?” The high elf rubbed the back of his head. Gods, this was so painful. How could Al be so dense? Did he even notice the tension in the air?  
“I assume you wanna talk about… yeah.”

Vars stood and paced around the room. “Oh, yeah. Let’s talk about that. What was with the poking and the prodding and the _sniffing?_ I’m not angry? I don’t think I’m angry, I don’t- I don’t _feel_ angry-”

  
“You were in pain. I couldn’t stand by and watch you.” 

  
“And… And how long were you watching…?” 

  
Allistair shrugged, “All day? I saw you drink through three rounds of water. I figured this was just something you were into. Was that a wrong assumption…?” 

  
Oh my Gods, Allistair really was that dense. Vars almost laughed. “No… well, yes? Gods, I don’t know anymore. I drink more than anyone else because I’m a _merman_ , dude. I get dehydrated easily because my scales dry out.” 

  
Allistair laughed, running a hand through his long black hair, his jewelery jingling as he did so. He would unpack the fact that he was traveling with a merman later. Suddenly, stopped and grinned, “Wait, wait. So you enjoyed it?” 

  
Vars sat back down on the bed with a sigh, rubbing his face. “Yes? I want to say yes. I’m- I’m sorry, I’ve just… I haven’t done anything with anyone before and I’m just kind of confused.”

  
Allistair nodded, taking a strand of Vars’ hair and twirling it in long, pale fingers. “Okay… what about the forest did you like?” 

  
The merman averted his gaze as he felt his face heat. “Uh, I, I don’t know,” he mumbled hastily, “I liked it when you spoke to me and charmed me, I liked it when you pressed and massaged- oh my Gods, how did you do that so expertly? I liked… everything I guess?” 

  
“Okay, we can take this one step at a time. You don’t have to figure out all your feelings in one night.” Allistair mumbled, lifting Vars’ chin with a slender finger. “But know that I like you, Vars. I wouldn’t have done what I did back there to just anyone.” 

  
“I like you too,” Vars blurted before he could catch himself. He let out a strangled gasp as Allistair closed the gap between them.   
The kiss was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He had kissed other merfolk before, of course he did, but Allistair was new and different and good Gods above and below, he wanted more. 

  
The taste of the red wine mingled with ale and a cheap cologne, and he couldn’t stop moaning as Allistair took charge, still holding onto his chin. 

  
The kiss stopped as quickly as it had begun and leaving Vars disappointed and wanting so much more. He was breathless and needy in the best ways, and by the way Allistair’s grip on his chin tightened, he wanted more too. 

  
“Are… are you okay with this? Do- do you want to continue this further, I mean?” 

  
“Like… how much farther?”

  
“As far as you want to go. Think on it, I’ll be back, gotta piss.”

  
Vars grabbed his wrist as he stood, surprised at his own eagerness. “No. Stay. Hold it for me?”

  
Allistair took a sparing glance at the chamber pot under the bed, but gave Vars a smile and sat back down. “Well, not how I planned this night to go, but I can do this. What else do you want me to do?”

  
“I think I want you to kiss me,” Vars’ voice died in his throat, squeaking out what he wanted. This was awkward, but Allistair was patient and oh, so understanding that Vars gained his courage. 

  
“You think you do, or you want me to? I’m going to have to hear a clear yes from you before we continue.” Allistair replied, stroking Vars’ chin softly. 

  
Vars nodded in reply, “Yes. I-I want you to kiss me again.” 

“Well, if you insist~.” 

  
And Allistair’s lips were on Vars once more, trailing down his chin and over his jawline and finally, FINALLY on his lips. He felt Allistair’s hands push him down on the bed, and Vars obliged. The kiss was sloppy and messy, but Vars found that he didn’t mind. He was kissing his best friend, and that was something he only dreamed about.   
He felt Allistair tug on his vest, breaking the kiss. “Can… can I…?” 

  
“Gods, of course. _Please_ , Al.” Vars begged, feeling his erection straining against his pants. He leaned back as the high elf unbuttoned his vest, then his frilly white shirt, kissing him all the while. Down his collarbone and on his neck, sucking slight bruises into his blue skin. “That feels amazing, man. _Please, don’t stop_.”

  
Allistair laughed, but continued his steady kisses, reaching up to tweak Vars’s nipples, grinning at each satisfied groan he got from the merman. 

  
The high elf tugged at Vars’s pants and looked up. “Do you want me to?” He asked, his voice a low whisper.

  
“Yes, yes, please.” Came the rushed reply. 

  
And with that, Allistair made a show of taking off his pants, nearly breathless when he saw the telling sign of precum soaking the other man’s underwear. “I’ve barely touched you…” He whispered, planting a kiss on his tip through his underwear. 

“Hurry and _blow_ me, asshole.” Vars whimpered, his hands digging into the bed.

  
“Can do, my friend.” Allistair murmured, hooking his fingers around his waistband and pulled down. He swallowed as he stared at the sizable length in front of him. “Wow, _ridges_ , huh?” Allistair commented, an exasperated smile on his face. 

  
Vars let out a laugh, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Yeah, ridges. I told you I was a merman. Mermen have ridges.” 

  
Allistair snorted, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue down Vars’s length, gaining a low groan from the merman. He took his mouth away and smirked, “Touch starved in this inn tonight, ain’t we?” 

  
Vars groaned in frustration, “Why are you torturing me like this?” 

  
The high elf shrugged, “I dunno, you seem keen on keeping my bladder nice and filled, I’m sure if we waited any longer we’d be paying a cleaning fee~.” He teased, shifting on the bed as a hand snaked down and gave himself a nonchalant squeeze. 

  
“No, no, we won’t. We won’t because you’re going to hold it for me until you’re finished.” Vars’ cheeks were burning. He could feel his dick bobbing with every breath he took.

He was so happy to have a friend to indulge him like this. Was Allistair even a friend anymore? Was he something more? As Vars felt the high elf’s warm mouth around him again, he forced himself not to care.

  
The pair fell into a steady rhythm, Vars gasping and panting every time Allistair hollowed out his cheeks and sniffed Vars’ pubic hair. “Al, _Al._ I want you,” He panted, his hands moving up to burrow in Allistairs’ hair. “When I cum, I want-I want you to piss on me. Can we do that? If you can hold out, can we do that?” 

  
Allistair responded by sucking Vars off slower, bobbing his head at a languid pace, his tongue flicking under the head when he drew back up. Allistair wanted to know the limits of Vars’ body, and the hands curling and tugging his hair is just another bonus. The elf kept his slow, steady pace, all but soaking up all of Vars’ delicious sounds.

  
“Mmnn, Al- _Allistair!_ ” Vars started between pants, tightening his grip on the thick locks of black hair. “Al, Al, I’m _**close.**_ ” 

  
Allistair looked up but said nothing, continuing to bob his head. 

  
Vars shouted as he orgasmed, digging his trembling hands into Allistair’s hair. Allistair pulled off a second later, out of breath as he wiped at his mouth with a hand. 

  
Vars let his hands fall, his heart drumming in his ears as he wiped sweat from his forehead. “Shit, for a harp player, your mouth is pretty good.” He grinned, looking up at Allistair with half-lidded eyes. 

  
“And your voice is pretty sweet for a violin player,” Allistair replied, shaking hands reaching up to rub Vars’ thigh. “I hate to ruin this moment, but I still have to pee,” Allistair looked at Vars with pleading eyes, a hand snaking down to give himself a squeeze. “Not that I don’t love this, but can I go now?” 

  
“L-let go on me… please?” Came the hesitant reply. 

  
“Since you asked so kindly, where do you want it?” 

  
“I-I… Let me jerk you off.” Vars blurted out, a bit too quickly. “Please.” 

  
Allistair laughed, trying to smooth his hair down. “Alright, I’m all yours.” 

  
Vars sat up and pulled Allistair into his lap, settling his legs around his hips. Vars chuckled at the whimper the high elf gave him, his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

“Fuck man, I really gotta go-” Vars responded by twirling a strand of Allistairs’ hair. 

  
“That’s right. And you’ve been holding so much for me,” he mumbled, finally unbuttoning Allistair’s trousers and hooking a finger around his waistband. Allistairs’ dick sprung free, leaking. With piss or precum, Vars couldn’t tell, but judging by the scent that hit his nose, it was most likely the former.

  
Vars tried to be careful with his strokes, his inexperienced hands not wanting to end this faster than it had to. “Fuck, V. You sure you haven’t done this before?” He heard Allistair mutter into his shoulder. Vars circled his thumb along the head as he moved up and down. Hearing Allistairs’ soft sighs and muffled groans was enough to keep Vars going, trying his best to fall into a steady rhythm like Allistair had with him. 

  
The merman peppered small kisses and attempts at hickeys on Allistair’s neck, humming at every shiver the elf gave him. 

  
“V-ah-rs, I…I-” Allistair started, his nails digging into Vars. “I’m gonna-” 

  
“Come on then, Al,” Vars mumbled, “Do it for me.”

  
And Allistair did, spilling over Vars’ hand and his own stomach, letting out small pants as he rode down from his high. Not soon after that, Vars felt something else dribble down his hand and he bit down on Allistair’s neck as the elf relieved himself on Vars. 

  
Urine ran down their legs and pooled on the blankets and as Allistair sat there, gasping and groaning into Vars’ shoulder, the torrent never ceased. 

  
“So, so, good.” Vars mumbled, “Thank you for doing this for me.” 

  
Allistair could only hum in reply. 

  
Soon, the stream trickled to a stop and it left them in complete silence. 

  
“Well, that was… _wow_.” Vars commented as Allistair got off of him. 

  
“Wow? I blew you and you jerked me off and all you have to say is ‘wow’?” Allistair joked, picking Vars up slightly and leading him to the bath. “I hope that was a good _‘wow’_."

  
Vars concentrated on the bath until it filled with water, grateful that Allistair was holding him up. “Well, what do you want me to say?” He asked as Allistair picked him up and put him in the bath, “Oh, good sir! That blowjob was so divine! Please, may I have another?” 

  
Allistair laughed, squirting soap on his hands and gently running them through the mermans’ hair. “That’s more like it.” He replied.

  
“Al?” 

  
The elf looked up, “What’s up?” 

  
The merman closed his eyes as Allistair poured soap on his hair. “I… was that a one time thing?” 

  
“Do you want it to be a one time thing?” 

  
Vars moved a little closer to Allistair. “Well, no.” 

  
“Then no.” 

  
Allistair cleaned Vars thoroughly, cleaning himself as quickly as he could. They dried each other off and with a tired wave of Vars’ hand, the bedsheets were clean. “Where do the messes from Prestidigitation even go?” Allistair asked as he got into bed. 

  
Vars shrugged, pulling the sheets over him. “Don’t ask. Just be grateful it saved us the cleaning bill.” 

  
Allistair laughed.


	4. Prestidigitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Wetting on the way to the bathroom
> 
> A pallid elf gets into a bit of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! I've had this idea since omovember began and I'm happy to finally put it out! And I'm super happy to see people reading this~! As always, I hope you have an amazing day and thanks much for reading!

Ilphrin Magicant let out a drawn out sigh, closing the door to his new classroom. It was his first day of work and it was already a pain having to navigate the school on his own. He was relived that his classroom was in a somewhat familiar building, having been a student at this particular school for most of his life and magic career. He realized though, that things had changed in the 147 years he wasn’t enrolled. 

He placed his briefcase on his worn mahogany desk, looking at his room. His classroom wasn’t much, not as extravagant as the botany classes in the west wing. The walls were stone and worn with age. Parchment hung haphazardly throughout the room, and upon closer inspection revealing nothing more than lewd scribbles over handwritten information on the Circle of Eight. The pallid elf tore down the parchment papers and hid them away in his small desk drawer. He would rewrite all the information at a later time. Ilphrin spent the next 10 minutes cleaning and straightening out the desks, hearing the bell ring, he raced to the door to meet his first class. 

——————————————————————————

His first lesson was over and Ilphrin realized he had far more on his plate than he had originally expected. His students didn’t know the difference between, Control Flames and Create Bonfire, nor the correct stance to cast spells. He rubbed his temples, taking another healthy drink from his waterskin. He stretched, wincing as a shiver ran up his spine, realizing he had forgotten to visit the lavatory in his haste to be in his classroom on time. He pushed his need aside with a hesitate roll of his shoulders, opting to straighten his classroom again to busy himself. The elf knew better than to keep his body waiting, but he only had so much time left until his next class and he didn’t want to keep his students waiting. Besides, just a little longer and it would be his break. He would wait. He had to wait. 

Another class and the bell rang for lunch. Ilphrin let out a sigh, hurrying out of his classroom. He walked and walked and walked, the hallways akin to a maze; turning this way and that with no end in sight. He must have passed the same door five minutes ago. Ilphrin huffed, grinding his teeth as he realized he was walking in circles. His hands clutched the front of his trousers, his bladder pulsing with each footfall. Ilphrin limped back to his classroom, surprised to see his students crowded at his door. The new professor let out a tired laugh, a quick apology and let them in. 

  
Good Gods above and below, he was in an incredible amount of pain. His bladder throbbed, pulsed, and thumped with every minute that passed. He froze, biting his lip with every wave of urgency that wracked his body. It was almost two hours after he felt the initial call of nature. He tried his best to ignore it, but he found himself stuttering, stumbling and slipping over his words and shifting in place more often than he would have liked to. the new professor waved off his students, immediately slamming the door closed and shoving a hand between his trembling thighs. His smallclothes were already damp and though everything else was dry, the pallid elf was positive it wouldn’t be that way for long. The bell rang much too quickly and with one last squeeze, he released his grip on his groin. He opened his door, greeting his students with a forced smile on his face that didn’t quite meet his eyes and a small limp in his walk. 

By the time his last class ended, he was far from bursting. The magic professor could hardly stand, let alone sit still for more than a couple minutes. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, trying to bite back a moan that was bubbling in his throat as another painful wave passed through him. He thrust his backside into his chair, clenching his tired legs together as he stomped his foot on the floor. Ilphrin’s professional act fell, although he still had a shred of dignity left in his overfull body. But, when he stood, a fist clamped down on the front of his pants while the other held on tightly to his wooden desk. He shuffled a bit to his door, mortified to feel a steady trickle snake down his leg and into his smart wingtip shoes. The pallid elf chewed his lip, not surprised to taste blood on his tongue. With a steadying breath, he took his hand away from his groin and opened his classroom door. Maybe this time he would have more luck finding the goddamn toilets. 

It didn’t take long for Ilprhin to stop and squirm in place. The school was quiet and empty, the pallid elf was glad that his students nor anyone else was in the hallway. The downside to that, was that his heavy breaths seemed to amplify. Every movement of his clothes, every groan he tried and failed to cover up was on full display to him and him alone. Or at least, he hoped he was alone. 

“Ah, Professor Magicant, was it? Why are you here so late?” 

Ilphrin froze, quickly turning on his heel to greet the teacher. This man he didn’t recognize. He was much older than Ilphrin, maybe 100 years older or so if he had to guess. The warlock dressed in navy blue robes that matched his eyes rather nicely. His long gray hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, while his beard was clean cut and neat. Ilphrin realized he was staring and quickly averted his gaze, shifting his feet as another spurt dampened his trousers even more. 

“Well, you know how it is. You tend to, um, get distracted. Before you know it, it’s already late.” Came the lame reply.

The other professor let out a small chuckle, before raising an eyebrow at Ilphrin. 

“Say, are you alright? You look a little pale. You aren’t getting sick, are you? There’s a bug going around and it wouldn’t be wise to fall ill, especially not on your first day.”

Ilphrin shook his head rapidly, leaning against the wall. 

“No, no! Not falling ill, luckily! Tired is _ah-!”_

With a strangled gasp, he doubled over and shoved both hands to press down on his groin. Despite his efforts, the stream refused to taper off, and he quickly found his hands were getting wet. After a few agonizing seconds, his stream died off and he realized that the other teacher was staring at him with a concerned and knowing expression. Ilphrin whined under his breath in embarrassment and took a hesitant step towards the other professor. 

“I see,” the older teacher commented. “Come, we have little time.” He turned around and motioned for Ilphrin to follow.

“Why didn’t you go before?” He asked after a beat of silence. Glancing back at Ilprhin with a calm look. 

“I, uh, I couldn’t find the lavatory.” Ilphrin admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment before realizing where it had been and quickly pressing it against his thigh. 

The pair walked in silence, the other teacher waiting patiently every few seconds as Ilphrin gained his bearings. It was kind, and if the warlock was annoyed, Ilphrin was unable to sense it.

“Forgive me for being sudden, but don’t you think it’s better for you to… let go here?” The older warlock looked back at Ilphrin, who was leaning against a wall with one hand and his other shoved between his thighs. 

“I… I can’t! Not- not _here_!” Ilphrin shouted, cringing as his voice echoed. “That’s… that’s unsanitary!”

“I think I may have something that will help, Professor.” The warlock replied calmly. “Just please trust me on this.” And with a steadfast movement, Ilphrin leaned against the other teacher, his hand forced away from his thighs, and instead, weathered hands assaulted his weakened bladder. 

Ilphrin stumbled as the older warlock rubbed small circles on his back. The rumble in his chest comforting Ilphrin. If he was speaking, Ilphrin couldn’t tell, but he appreciated the gesture. He breath was short and heavy, the muffled hissing of water against fabric thundered in his ears as his heart drummed in his chest. He let out sob, feeling his own damp cheeks against the other professor’s smart blue robes. The rumble of the warlock’s voice only intensified, and the pallid elf calmed down. Ilphrin let out a sharp laugh. Calm Emotions, of course the warlock would use that. 

After a mortifying minute that seemed to go on for far too long, the stream between his legs slowly trickled to a stop. Ilphrin quickly stepped back from the other teacher, cringing as his shoes jostled the puddle beneath his feet. 

“I-I am so sorry…” He choked out, realizing he must have gotten urine on the warlock’s robes. “I… I…”

The professor shook his head with an amused chuckle and with a wave of his hand, the floor-and Ilphrin’s clothes-were dry. Ilphrin took a hesitant step back, examining his clothes and looking up at the other professor’s bemused expression.

“I have children, Professor Magicant. Prestidigitation does a handy job of cleaning up messes and spills.” 

The warlock turned around and motioned Ilprhin to follow. 

“Now then, I do believe I should still lead you to the toilets so this doesn’t happen again.”

Ilphrin laughed, following the professor on unsteady legs. “Prestidigitation, huh? Do you think… you can teach me that spell…?”

“Ah, of course!” The older professor waved his hand, looking back at Ilphrin with a smile. “But I don’t think I’ve introduced myself, I am Professor Vayne Oloris; I teach necromancy here.”

The pallid elf grinned, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Professor Oloris. And… thank you again for helping me…”

“Not a problem, Professor Magicant. As I’ve told you, Prestidigitation is a handy spell that I’ve used for years,” He commented, smiling. “Besides, Prestidigitation helped me in my youth when I was too busy studying.”

“Ah… I… I see-” Ilprhin stuttered, walking a little slower so Vayne couldn’t see the blush blooming on his face. 

Professor Oloris laughed, slowing down as Ilphrin caught back up to him. He nudged Ilphrin on the shoulder. “Merely a jest. I have children, Professor Magicant. The spell does wonders cleaning after them.” 

“Oh yes, you mentioned them! What are their names?” 

“Lyra and Dain, they’re twins. Their mother is out of the picture, so it’s just me cleaning after them. It’s pure luck that I learned the spell when I was young.” 

Ilphrin nodded, tilting his head as he held onto every word. “Ah, I see. That’s a shame, but I’m sure you’re an excellent father to them, Professor.” 

“I’m sure I am, they tell me that every day,” Professor Oloris chuckled, running a hand through his silver hair. “They’re sweet children, even though they can be excitable. Pardon me for interrupting, but we’re here. Please excuse me.” 

Ilphrin watched as Professor Oloris entered the bathrooms, and he leaned against the wall as he waited for him to return. He was a single father with two children. His wife was ‘out of the picture’ and he was a good father. He studied necromancy… was he trying to bring his wife back…? 

The pallid elf shook his head, patting his face with his hands. No! He has his own reasons for studying necromancy. He could easily be interested in death. Not everyone who studies the craft wants to bring someone back from the dead! That’s like saying every botanist is a druid! 

He mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth, trying not to think about the necromancer. He perked up when he heard the door close. “Ah, I apologize for keeping you. I hope you weren’t waiting long.” 

The pallid elf stopped pacing, smiling. “No, no! There’s no need to worry.” 

Professor Oloris nodded, motioning for Ilphrin to follow him once more. “Come, I will escort you to the front of the building.” 

Ilphrin followed obediently behind him.


	5. Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Not allowed to go
> 
> This was all Dhemrus's idea. Every single part of it. Or, Razzmatazz Redgrove simps for a shifter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has dom/sub dynamics and knotting! This chapter won't influence any other chapters, so feel free to skip this one
> 
> As always, have a wonderful day/night and thanks much for reading~!

Razzmatazz wasn’t this quiet, Dhemrus thought as he gave the half elf another water and sat next to him. Razzmatazz was always so rude and vulgar and lived without inhibitions, it was strange to see him quiet and tense today. Maybe it was because Dhemrus took charge this time, controlling Razzmatazz Redgrove for once. 

So today Razzmatazz was going to put his bladder in Dhemrus’s hands. 

“Drink up, pup.” Dhemrus teased, working a hand through Razz’s thick, curly locks. Dhemrus, though shy, showed int1serest in dominating Razzmatazz for once, controlling his bladder and every decision made. And Razzmatazz was all too honored to agree to the terms. Razzmatazz gave Dhemrus a look as he takes a swig. 

“Some pet name, haven’t heard that one before.” Razzmatazz {said}, wiping the corners of his mouth with his free hand. Dhemrus nods, blushing. He knows that Razz gets around and to hear that, the shifter can feel his heart thump in his chest. 

This had been going on for three hours. Razz had been eating bread and crackers and holding his bladder for three hours. But this wasn’t something he hated; not in the slightest. Although it was strange to take orders from someone else. It wasn’t the first time he had done it, nor was it unwanted. No, Razzmatazz had wanted this for a very long time. 

Razzmatazz sipped on the water again, his eyes snapping open as Dhemrus’s hands pressed on his stomach. “You’re already so full,” Dhemrus commented, pressing on his bladder. “It’s wonderful.” 

“It better be, I’ve been drinking water for the past two and a half hours.” Razz snorted, putting down the water and eating a small piece of bread in front of him. 

“Tell me how it feels.” Dhemrus demanded, sucking a bruise on Razz’s neck as he continued to press on the half elf’s abdomen. 

“Like a bowling ball is in my pelvis. This is the most I’ve drunk in a while, Dhem, I don’t think I can hold much longer.” Razzmatazz whimpered, grinding down on the bed he was sitting on. 

Dhemrus looked up at Razz and gave the half elf a sickly sweet smile. “You can hold it, I know you can.” 

“I commend you for the encouraging words, I really do,” Razzmatazz snorted, biting his lip as he groaned under his breath. “But I don’t think encouraging words will be enough if you keep pushin’ down there.” 

The shifter pressed harder in response, making Razzmatazz freeze. “Oh~ and what if I don’t?”

“I’ll make tomorrow the worst day of your life.” Through Razz’s desperation, it was hard to have any bit behind his words, but that didn’t stop the half elf from trying. 

Dhemrus halted at those words, looking up at Razzmatazz with unsure eyes. “You want to do this, right? You aren’t doing this just to please me? Because if you don’t want to do this I can-” 

“Course I wanna do this,” Razzmatazz interrupted, biting back another groan. “You should be honored to dom me~.” Despite his words, the elf looks very uncomfortable. 

“Come on, get on my lap.” Dhemrus let out a small chuckle when Razzmatazz obliged, facing the shifter as he bit the inside of his cheek. “That’s it, that’s right. It’ll be alright, you’ll be alright.” He whispered comforting words into Razz’s hands, kissing his palms as he spoke. “You’re not used to this and that’s okay, right? It’s the highest honor to have you do this for me, you’re so, so good to me.” 

Razz whimpered, trying to close his legs as he squirmed in Dhemrus’s lap “You’re so much softer than I am,” Razz groaned, letting out another gasp as a shiver ran up his spine. “I thought you’d be rougher with this.” 

“Oh~ Like this?” And with one quick movement, Dhemrus flipped the small half elf. When he blinked, Razzmatazz was lying on the bed, staring directly into the shifters’ green eyes. “How would you feel if I used you right here? What would you do if you couldn’t piss, no matter what?” 

Razzmatazz smirked, “I would say ‘that’s more like it’, but I hope that this ain’t all talk~.” 

“It can be whatever you want it to be, pup.” 

Razz laughed at that, reaching over pat Dhemrus’ arm. “Your dom talk leaves something to be desired, hon. But down worry, I’ll teach you right in due time.” 

“I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to hold it until I’m done.” Dhemrus’s voice was firm, if a little unsteady, but the tone was enough to make Razz shiver. 

“That’s more like it,” Razzmatazz grinned up at Dhemrus. “Now show me your worst.”

Dhemrus was quick to take off the half elf’s clothes as well as his own, running a hand over Razz’s swollen bladder. “Gladly.”

Razz felt his cock twitch in anticipation, biting his lip as he stared into Dhemrus’s eyes. “Well, hurry up already,” he muttered impatiently. “I ain’t getting any younger.” 

“Stop talking, _whore_. It’s not your place to speak.” Dhemrus forced Razz over, growling in his ear. Razzmatazz shivered under the pressure. 

Razzmatazz let out a moan, muffled by the sheets as a finger entered him, thrusting in and out with such force it surprised him. He could feel the lube as his ass clenched around Dhemrus’s finger, letting out another drawn-out groan as the shifter let out a second and third. 

“So loose… looks like someone’s been sleeping around,” Dhemrus grunted, pulling his fingers away and let his dick slide teasingly against Razz’s ass. Razz thrust upwards in response, letting out an inpatient growl as Dhemrus pulled away. “My, my. So needy. If I had known you wanted this, I would have done this sooner.” The shifter muttered as he pushed his slick cock deep inside Razz’s hole. The half elf moaned, his voice muffled by the pillow underneath him. He had bottomed for guys before, he knew what it felt like to be filled with a cock. But this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Dhemrus was so… inexperienced with his, but Razzmatazz’s bladder pulsed and throbbed with each thrust and he couldn’t bring himself to care. Or maybe it was because Dhemrus was pinning Razz’s arms behind his back, that was something he hadn’t felt in a while. 

“How do you feel?” Dhemrus asked, panting.

“Amazing…” Razz drawled, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Dhemrus shut his eyes as he pounded into him, losing himself in the muffled hums and moans coming from Razzmatazz. The half elf was in heaven, each thrust from Dhemrus left him wanting more and more. Each slow, excruciating thrust stabbed into his bladder. It left him weightless and numb and he wanted his to last forever. 

“Do you… do you want my knot?” Dhemrus asked, as out of breath as Razzmatazz felt. 

“Wh _-ah-_ t kind of questio-” Razzmatazz was interrupted by another deep thrust and moaned into the pillow. “Yes, oh good Gods, yes!”

Dhemrus continued to fuck the smaller half elf, biting his lip and letting out low, gutteral groans with each thrust. 

“Ah! D-Dhem! Hurry the fu _-ah-_ ck up and _**knot me**_!” Razz shouted, his nails digging into his own arms. 

A prickle went down Dhemrus’s spine and he responded by fucking him harder. Razzmatazz whined and cried out as he came between thrusts, his cock leaking cum on the bed, and Dhemrus fucked him through it for as long as he could. 

“Be a good boy for me and god,” Dhemrus panted between thrusts, trying to keep his rhythm steady. Razz groaned as he finally allowed his body to relax, the sound of piss hitting the blankets mingling with the hypnotizing noise of skin thrusting against skin. Dhemrus sped up as urine hit his sensitive nose, as he felt the warm wetness against his knees. 

“Razz…!” Dhemrus growled as his knot popped. With one last thrust, he came and pushed as far into the smaller half elf as possible and shuddering as he felt Razzmatazz beneath him. He almost didn’t register sound for a second or two, so many scents hitting his senses at once, leaving him dizzy and breathless in the best ways. 

When his knot finally receded, he was digging his nails across Razzmatazz’s back. The grip on the half elf’s hands long since forgotten and the smell of urine in the air still as potent as it had been the moment it had arrived. 

“I’ve never taken a knot before…” Razzmatazz admitted, reaching down and touching his sore lower abdomen where Dhemrus’s cock was inside him. 

“And?” Dhemrus mumbled into Razz’s ear.

“And once I’ve had it, I’m not sure I’ll want to stop soon,” he let out a sharp laugh, notiing the itchy dampness around his legs and knees. 

Dhemrus sighed, blowing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. “I can feel it when you laugh… it’s nice.” 

“I can feel it when you talk.” Razz commented, running his hand over the noticeable bump again, letting out a low hum of satisfaction.

Dhemrus finally felt his knot start to go down and cock soften along with it. A moment later, Dhemrus slowly pulled out, Razzmatazz stretching back slightly as he did so. 

“Let’s get you clean,” Dhemrus commented, so casual and as if he didn’t just have knotted anal sex with someone. 

Razz nodded, freezing when he felt Dhemrus pick him up. “Wha-” He started, looking up at the shifter. 

“You need to get clean,” Was all he said as he carried Razzmatazz to the bath. Razz waved a tired a hand, watching as it instantly filled with water. Dhemrus concentrated on the tub until it was steaming, then they both got in with soft sighs. 

Razz hummed, his eyes unfocused and blurry as he reached for the soap, surprised when Dhemrus took it from him with a little laugh. Razz shrugged off the action, “I’ve been meaning to get knotted, you weren’t half bad.” 

Dhemrus, used to Razz’s strange compliments, only laughed. “Why thanks, I’m honored,” he bit his lip and asked after a beat of silence, “Was I good? As a… as your dom, I mean.” 

Razzmatazz grinned, a bit startled at the feeling of Dhemrus’s hands in his hair. “There were a couple things I would have done differently, but think of this as a learning experience. I think you did a good job for your first time. B+.”

“Better keep an eye out, I’m about to pass out here. You don’t want your cute little fucktoy drowning~.” Razzmatazz joked, laughing when he heard Dhemrus chuckle. 

“It’d be better for me if you do end up dying,” Dhemrus replied, scrubbing Razz’s hair lightly. 

“Well, you can kill me yourself with that knot of yours,” Came the immediate reply, Razz sticking out his tongue when he felt his hair being pulled. “What? Everyone wants to kill me, the least I could as for is to go out how I want to.” 

“With a mouth like that, I can only wonder who you’ve pissed off.”

Razz waved a tired hand, closing his eyes as Dhemrus poured water on his hair. “Ah you know, I’ve pissed off and pissed on too many people it’s hard to keep track nowadays. I used to have a list, I swear.” 

“Oh, and what happened to it?” Dhemrus raised an eyebrow as he scrubbed Razz’s arms and legs. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you did keep a list.” 

Razzmatazz laughed, biting back a yawn. “And what if I do? What if I have one for the best partners?” 

“I would hope that I was at the top.” Dhemrus hummed, kissing Razz lightly on the cheek.

“I mean, maybe you are. Who’s to tell.” Razz gave him a nonchalant shrug as he lay in the bath, Dhemrus’s hands comforting him more than he would like to admit. 

————————————————-  
A while later, Dhemrus carried Razz out of the bath and sat him on the bed, dressing him quickly and ruffling his hair. He sighed at the soiled sheets. “You think we could get these clean by morning?” He asked.

“We’ve got some clean blankets, the mattress is probably clean and that’s all that matters.”

Razzmatazz and Dhemrus pulled off the soiled sheets, laughing as they piled them up in the corner of the room.

They got in bed, Razzmatazz curled up against Dhemrus’s large frame. “Thank you… for, uh, taking care of me…” 

Razzmatazz Redgrove was a strange person, Dhemrus though as he pulled the half elf a little closer. The shifter lay awake for a moment, catching every sound and small noise Razzmatazz made in his sleep. But Razzmatazz Redgrove was a man that Dhemrus was willing to get to know. And if the half elf hurt him sometime down the line like he did with everyone else, then so be it. This was one particular chance he was willing to take. 


	6. Disguise Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: During a performance  
> Day 8: In a costume
> 
> Razzmatazz waits too long when traveling with his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has transphobic undertones as well as vomit at the very end. Please use discretion while reading. 
> 
> As always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night and thanks much for reading~!

Despite the clothes he wore and the act he took part in, Razzmatazz Redgrove was a wizard at heart. Long silvery robes and spells that warped the cosmos, impressing him far more than any simple song and dance. Though, he could see why his father went down the path of a bard. The words they sang, as if it were a magic all its own. Each performance came with a new song, and Razz had to admit that the attention wasn’t unwanted. It was the people that drew in his half elf father, much like him. The promise of money and fame, the desire to tell tales with his talent, the need to travel and perform like it was an itch that his father could never scratch enough. 

And when Eltorian Redgrove held a newborn baby in his arms, he didn’t see a reason he had to stop that. 

Although Razzmatazz dreamed of studying to become a wizard, he admitted he could see the appeal in the performances his father told him about when he first gifted his son an accordion. However, that didn’t stop Razzmatazz from smuggling a few books that related to the magical art every time the pair stopped at a new town. He practiced while on the road, in the back of the rather small and uncomfortable stagecoach. 

And that’s exactly what he was doing now- or at least would have been doing if his father hadn’t packed the stagecoach to the brim with supplies. His father’s gaze fixed ahead with his hands gripping the reins of the oxen. The young half elf followed briskly behind, his red hair bouncing as he held a large leather book in one hand and his waterskin in the other. 

“Stay hydrated, Razz!” His father called from the front of the stagecoach. “This is a very important day after all!” 

He sipped absentmindedly on his waterskin, frowning when he found it to be empty. With a sigh, he caught up to the coach and tossed it in the back with the rest of their equipment. He dug around and grabbed his father’s waterskin. The liquid sloshed and the half elf winced. It was a hot day, even by the standards in Rockford. It seemed almost impossible that he had drunk all the contents in a couple of hours. Even through the treetops, the sun always seemed like it was beating down on them. Surely the perfect day to perform for the king. 

“I know, I know.” The elf mumbled halfheartedly, trying to ignore the heat by reading his newest find, a worn book he had purchased in a nearby town. 

As they walked, Razzmatazz felt the familiar pressure building up in his bladder, but he shrugged and pushed it aside. He wouldn’t want to interrupt their pace, as the palace was so far away. They couldn’t afford to waste any time. Plus, the oxen that were pulling the wagon would be a hassle to get moving again. No, he would wait for his father to signal a break and then he would go.

After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped, and Razzmatazz was full to bursting. His book and his father waterskin long since abandoned in the back of the coach. His steps were small and his hands balled up by his sides. He straightened up when his father turned to him, grinning. 

“Just a couple more miles down the path! Do you see the castle up in the distance?”

Razzmatazz looked up, amazed at how he could have missed such a large, imposing landmark. The palace was already in plain sight, the pristine white walls almost blinded him, and the gold accents seemed to burn into his vision. Razz blinked twice, wiping his eyes. 

His father chuckled at this, throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

“Gaudy, isn’t it? Well, best not to say that to the king unless you have a death wish,” He patted his back and hurried to tend to the oxen. “Why don’t we rest here? We’ve been walking for quite a while?” 

Razzmatazz nodded, immediately straying from the path and heading deeper into the forest.

  
He returned a minute or two later, waving nonchalantly to his father as he sat down with a sigh. “How much farther do you think?” He asked, ripping grass from the ground with a clenched fist and throwing it on the ground. 

“Nervous?” His father smiled, almost pityingly so, “it shouldn’t be too long now, I predict maybe a half an hour.” Eltorian stood, wiping his hands on his pants, and readied the oxen. He patted the seat next to him with a grin. “Ride with me, I can tell you all the rumors round here.”

Razzmatazz dutifully nodded and padded behind him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The castle was just as gaudy inside as it was outside, if not more so. The walls were a pristine white, with ornate golden doors and a plush, stainless red carpet. There were portraits surrounding them, Razz thought their eyes followed them. Their escort was a dwarf that was past his prime. His face was tired, with deep circles under his eyes. Razz supposed he could have killed someone and not cared in the slightest. 

Once backstage, his father thrust his costume into his arms and shooed him off. The half elf groaned, looking at the frilly outfit in his hands. He loathed it. 

Razzmatazz dressed and stared at himself in the mirror. The off white costume was much too long, cutting off at his knees with a lacy finish. It had blue velvet ribbons, one tying around his stomach and giving him a hint of a figure. His black shoes made him look taller, and the ribbon tying his hair made it look longer in the worst ways. The costume triggered something deep in him he couldn’t explain. He was uncomfortable, and he felt like vomiting. _‘It’s just a costume. That’s all it is. Just like everything before. Just a costume, just a performance.’_ He chanted to himself, biting his lip as he shifted on the spot. Razzmatazz turned away from the mirror with a sigh and met up with his father. 

“Ah, you look _beautiful_!” His father exclaimed, squishing his sons’ cheeks with a chuckle. Razzmatazz hated this. He hated him. 

Razz heard someone call and he was pulled onstage with his precious accordion, his father following him with his own instrument; a very large and loud horn. “You ready, son?” He whispered, grinning when Razzmatazz gave him a nod. “Then let’s start.”

  
Razzmatazz tried not to notice the king, or the faces in the crowd, or the nervous sweat rolling down his face. He tried not to notice the looks of encouragement his father gave him, or the way his hands shook. But more than that, he tried not to notice the way his bladder pulsed, the way it throbbed and sloshed at every slight movement he made. He wanted to run offstage and pee. He just wanted to leave. 

But he halted when they finished, the applause of the audience was something he couldn’t ignore, everything else dissappeared the moment he heard that first clap. The king and queen as they looked on with proud, excited eyes, was something that fueled Razz, it made him forget about all of his problems. Razz loved attention, and it was something he couldn’t just walk away from. He bowed, wincing as his pelvis throbbed when he lay his hand on his stomach. His father ushered him offstage, still riding on the high of being given so much love and adoration. 

They left the palace as quickly and as quietly as they arrived. His father mentioning something about making the audience wanting more. Razzmatazz didn’t understand but followed his father nonetheless. 

They arrived at a nearby tavern a few minutes later in high spirits, Razz lagging behind his father as he tried not to squirm. Gods, this was hell. His bladder pulsed with every step and it took every ounce of his being not to wet himself on the spot. 

“Before we go to our room, why don’t we have a drink?” His father suggested exuberantly. “Tonight is time for celebration! And you’re definitely old enough to hold your wine!” Razzmatazz sat next to his father and nodded silently. This particular tavern was much too noisy, filled with the clinking of drinks, and the loud voices of drunk adventurers telling their tales, and down on their luck bards trying to entertain a bored audience. It smelled strongly of booze, and wine, and mold, a smell combination that made Razz’s stomach lurch. He thought he saw someone familiar, a tiefling with blue skin, curved horns, and a trenchcoat that seemed to worn and old to be comfortable. He stood up to walk over to him, but was quickly pulled back by his father as a large glass of ale was thrust into his hands. Razzmatazz let out a small groan as he chugged it, cringing as his father slapped him on the back, laughing as he ordered him another. 

Razzmatazz lost track of how many drinks he had drunk. It could have been five or ten or fifty, and he was past caring. Judging by the way the glasses piled on the table, his father was any better off. It seemed like he was keen of spending their performance money again. Razz just wanted this night to end, and if he had to pass out drunk to do it, then he would. He could feel his head throb, and faintly a wave of urgency from his abdomen. Ah. That’s right. He forgot. 

“I’ll be back,” He slurred to his father, climbing off of his stool and stumbling towards the bathroom. He hated that his father didn’t notice he was gone. 

He felt sick and desperate, and he hated that he didn’t dislike the feeling. He leaned a hand against a stall door, rushing in and coughing into the chamber pot. He felt the bitter, warm taste of his wine and ale as he hurled, holding onto his stomach as the sound of his own sick splashing against the bowl echoed around him. His stomach lurched again and again until there was nothing left to throw up. He stood on shaky legs as wiped his mouth with a hand. Another wave of desperation sobered him up enough to realize his issue again. He looked down into his own vomit, barely registering the tears dripping down his face. He hated this outfit, he hated his dad, and he hated this night. The only upside was the applause, which he could barely picture in his drunken stupor. He didn’t even register when his own body started to relieve itself, the many layers frills of his very complex outfit growing very wet very fast as it was soon saturated with urine. It puddled beneath his black shoes, and he only sobbed louder. The sounds outside were too loud. People wouldn’t notice a small half elf sobbing to himself in the bathroom. 

He shut his eyes as he wiped his tears away. His crying has stopped as suddenly and as abruptly as it started and with his stomach- and bladder empty he blinked open his eyes and immediately his stomach dropped. He just wet himself. He just wet himself like a four-year-old. He wet himself like a four-year-old in a grungy tavern and he didn’t completely hate it. 

Razzmatazz regretfully cast Disguise Self. His pants were still wet, the puddle was still beneath his feet, but this would at least hide his accident from his father and anyone else until he changed. At least he was in a tavern. The smell of alcohol would cover up the smell of piss on his clothes. Hopefully. 

The next day he would find a very embarrassing picture in the newspaper planted at the front of his door. A small red feather taped to the issue. He inspected the feather and crushed it. He knew exactly who it belonged to and boy, Razz was going to have fun.


	7. Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Too busy to take a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for the wait! I tried to do something different with this one, so I hope you enjoy! As always, I hope you have a wonderful day and thanks much for reading!

Professor Ilphrin Magicant was a very, very strange fellow. The way he walked, the way he talked, not to mention the way he always carried himself in a manner that always left everyone uneasy. He was brilliant, yes; the meticulous ways he would cast his spells, or how he would know so much about the local flora despite not being a botany instructor. He was extremely bright -incredibly so- no one would never doubt his qualifications. Overall, Professor Magicant was a person who was to be treated with respect, and he knew it.

  
He had handpicked twenty students for this field trip, a jaunt outside of school grounds to investigate a nearby and familiar mountain face. Although he taught magic, he taught many of his students medical uses of the surrounding plants, and that’s what they were doing now. Nym was among the twenty, a young satyr with a pencil hanging off her ear and her nose was always buried in a book. She wrote her notes as they walked, struggling to scribble every word her professor said.

  
_‘Professor Magicant is really peppy today,’_ Nym thought with a tap of her chin. Her teacher was grinning as he pointed towards a large, hulking maple tree. She knew he loved his job, her magic professor had said that on many occasions. Professor Magicant was a man that didn’t smile, intimidating many students on their first day, the young satyr included. Today, he was wearing a rather enormous grin that didn’t seem to reach his eyes. Today his movements were quick and stilted. No, Professor Magicant was acting very, very, very strange, and she was going to get to bottom of it. 

  
As they walked, she noticed her teacher become more and more fidgety. His once calm and strict composure ebbed away, as he stumbled over his words and paced. It was strange to see her teacher act in such a way. Every step and movement that her professor took always looked so planned, nothing like the sporadic movements he was displaying now. Nym was the only one to notice this change, not even Professor Magicant seemed to realize the shift in his walking. As the group traveled along the path, Nym noticed his rambles increasing, as well as his limping. She had half a mind to ask him if something had injured him, but she quickly the thought away and followed her teacher.   
“So then, how do you say we review? Nym, do you remember the medical uses for the willow?” Ilphrin asked after an hour of walking through the mountain path. They had stopped at a small rest stop, the wooden benches that sat on worn and damaged from years of use. Ilphrin’s students gathered around him, eating their packed lunches while he shuffled through some papers with shaking hands and shifting thighs. 

  
“I… I do not remember, Professor.” Nym admitted after a beat of silence, feeling her face heat as her classmates shot her smug looks. 

  
Instead of scolding her, Ilphrin waved a dismissive hand and shuffled through his papers once more. “Do not worry, Nym. You might be at the top of my class, but you’re not perfect. Willow bark has been reported to help with back pain and headaches. The key ingredient in the medicines containing willow bark is called ‘salicine’. I expect you all to write this down, it will be on your tests next week.” 

  
Nym blinked, taking a small bite of her apple as she scribbled down the information. He was a lot tougher on her, the satyr noted. She didn’t get those patient explanations often; any other day he would have given her a small, disappointed look and gave the question to someone else. It was… a tad worrying if she was being honest. 

  
Another hour passed, and the group pack their lunches away and continued their trek up the mountain. Nym still eyed her professor every off moment, she pretended to write as she looked at Professor Magicant. Her teacher looked worse for wear; the way he limped, the way he gnawed at his lip and rubbed his hands on the front of his thighs every moment he could. His movements showed urgency, Nym knew. But what was he nervous about? They had been on trips since the school year began, and this class was no stranger to these parts of the mountains. If the trip had been dangerous, her professor wouldn’t have bothered to come here, so what was the- 

  
A scream. The sound of leaves rustling. Panic. Pain.

  
Nym snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see her professor stumble and fall into a large fissure. Her brown speckled legs moved faster than her head, and before she knew it, she was next to Professor Magicant, helping him up while her heart beat in her ears and adrenaline rushed through her body. “Pro… Professor… Are you- are you okay?” She asked through labored breaths. It took a very long time for Ilphrin to respond. The fall left him frozen, clutching onto Nym’s hand like a lifeline. “Professor Magicant…?” She asked louder than she meant to. 

  
Ilphrin snapped out of his daze and quickly stepped away from his student, yanking his hand away and resting it on his thigh. “Yes. Yes, of course,” He stated, turning away from Nym as he walked. “Come. There is a path this way that will lead us out.” 

  
They walked and walked and walked for what seemed like hours. Nym heard her teacher mumbling under his breath with each step he took. From an outsider’s perspective, he looked to be in a great deal of pain. But Nym wondered if it was just from the fall.

  
“What’s wrong with you today, Professor?” The satyr blurted, reaching out a hand before thinking better of it and retreating it. She scanned her teacher for any bruises or injuries, her eyes worried. That had been a nasty fall he took. “You’re not acting like yourself today, sir.” 

  
Her professor flinched, cradling his arm as he shifted in place. His movement stilted and erratic, his thighs brushing against each other as his teeth bit into his lower lip. He looked like he had to… oh. Oh. 

  
“Professor…? Do you have to relieve yourself?” She asked, her face heating immediately at her own question. It was already awkward enough being the one to catch him when he fell, but to ask such an invasive question as well? She cursed her naturally curious nature as she stuck her hands in front of her face. “I, I mean, nevermind! You don’t have to answer that!” She tried to backpedal, squeezing her eyes shut as her hooves kicked at the dirt. She heard her teacher cough to try to get her attention. She took her hands away from her face and looked at Ilphrin. 

  
“Yes.” Her professor answered, his pale cheeks a deep shade of red. His voice sounded forced and desperate as he clutched his injured arm. His nails dug into his elbow as he slowly began walking. “Come. The rest of your class are wondering where we went.” 

  
Nym trotted after him. Was he… not going to take care of his business? He had been needing to… go for a while now, the urgency of his movements on full display. She shook her head and snorted, trying to dispel the thoughts in her head. He knew his body and its limits better than her, and besides; she had already asked one personal question today. But still… Nym couldn’t help but think of all the pain he must be in, having to stop every couple steps so Professor Magicant could regain his bearings. 

  
She saw his hands reach into his pockets for a second, and pretended not to notice the damp patch growing on the inside of his beige pants. Nym looked away when she saw him freeze, his hands glued to his sides as he looked back at her. She tried not to listened to the quiet groans her professor let out, quickly putting her bright red race in trembling hands as she heard the telling signs of liquid splashing against dirt. Her ears twitched as the satyr caught every movement. Every shift of his wet clothes and bitten groan was loud and clear in her head. “Um… It’s okay, Professor…” She caught herself mumbling. Nym heard her professor sniff. 

  
“Y-yes…” came the lame reply, a low mumble as Professor Magicant continued to relieve himself. “I… I know that…” 

  
After a beat or two of silence, Nym risked a glance at her teacher. Professor Magicant was equally embarrassed, if not more so. Sweat was accumulating on his brow and rolling down his face, mingling with the tears that streaked down his reddened cheeks. He wiped at his eyes with a clean hand, retreating his other hand quickly from where it lay between his thighs and shaking it lightly. “What a mess…” Nym heard her professor mumble. “This is no good at all…” 

  
“Professor Magicant…? Are you alright?” Nym stepped towards her teacher, glancing down at the puddle beneath his feet. She tried not to hear the sniffles of defeat her teacher made, nor the smell coming from his cooling clothes. 

  
“I’m quite fine, Miss Nym. But if you would excuse me-” He said, wiping at his face and waving the other hand in the air. Nym stepped back when she saw everything dry before her eyes.

  
“Professor, what was-” 

  
“I… I apologize for that.” He mumbled, cutting Nym off and moving past his student as he continued down the path. “Professor Oloris taught me that handy little spell. Presidigitation does wonders for busy people like myself.” 

  
Nym pondered that statement for a beat, before thinking better of it and following obediently behind her teacher.

  
The rest of the walk was silent and awkward. Her teacher had attempted to make small talk but had stopped quickly enough when Nym wasn’t replying. Suddenly, Nym found that she had grabbed her teacher’s hand and held him back with a grunt. 

  
“Professor! I don’t understand why you didn’t… go before! You… you had time, and it was obvious that you couldn’t wait! You were… you were shifting and squirming and- and stumbling, it was so unlike you!” Nym fumed as she trotted back and forth, the hold she had on her professor’s wrist long since abandoned.

  
Ilphrin waited until she stopped pacing, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, falling down wasn’t on my agenda today,” he said turning around and walking away. “And if you noticed, the rest stop didn’t have any restrooms. I thought it unsanitary to taint these mountains, though I did end up doing just that in the end.” He mumbled with a slight blush, his hands crossed as he turned his head to the side. 

  
Nym turned back for a second before nodding her head in understanding. “I see, Professor.” 

  
“Let this be a lesson for you, Nym. Now, let us go and meet back up with your classmates.”

  
“Okay, Professor Magicant.” She nodded and followed behind him with a small sigh.

  
‘Professor Magicant was acting very, very strange today,’ Nym thought as she met back up with her classmates. She noticed one Mend her professor’s arm. He was grinning at them with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

  
“Minor setback aside, let us continue!” He called, ushering for his students to follow him. They all trailed behind him obediently.

  
Professor Ilphrin Magicant was a very, very strange fellow. Perhaps it was the way he talked, his voice always demanding the attention of his students. Or maybe it was the way he walked, with such precise movements that looked almost robotic. He was well learned, teaching his loyal students everything from the local flora to the correct way to cast magic. Either way, Ilphrin Magicant was a man that was to be treated with respect, whether he was covered in cooling urine or not. 


	8. Spare the Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Curse or Magic
> 
> A warforged finally gets the chance to be human. Though being human comes with some weaknesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to share this chapter! It was pretty fun to write things from the perspective of a warforged. Human functions are so hard to explain ^^;
> 
> As always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night and thanks much for reading

The last thing Lizeil sees is the swing of the blade as it cuts through his chest. The pain isn’t bad as it is numbing. He can see his own wiring in front of his dazed eyes, swinging lightly in the wind like the little strips of paper he saw at a festival just a few days ago. He can hear his teammates screaming and the cracking of bones as a brown blur races past and lands a direct hit onto his attacker. He can hear bones breaking under hooves, and the sound of viscera being ground into the earth. Later, Ilphrin would be told that it took the entire party to drag Pentwick off Lizeil’s attacker. 

Lizeil floated in the dark space for what seemed like an eternity. Is this what it was like when people like him died? Or was it like this for everyone? He thought briefly about his attacker and the cold, dead eyes of someone past the prime of their life, who only did a job because he had to. Or maybe he had a morbid sense of righteousness from killing warforged like Lizeil. The construct sighed. He wondered if his attacker was floating in the same space, thinking back on his life. Warforged has souls, even though they didn’t have a “normal” body. Lizeil knew he had a soul. He knew that all the other warforged who fought and died alongside him during the Battle of Amaris 30 some odd years ago all had souls. 

The construct looked around once more, pretending for a second he could see shadows and figures floating through the black space with him. Suddenly, he felt his soul being pulled this way and that. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt his body stretch and shift and move. He pictured his wiring being tied together, shrapnel being placed and screwed back on his mechanical body. He thought he heard bones shift, as if someone was setting it back in place. He then felt unimaginable pain shoot up from his legs, and he let out a sharp cry. Pain. That was a feeling he hadn’t felt. His hands migrated up to his chest, feeling around blindly until his fingers ran over his collarbone. He could feel. He let out a breathy laugh, relishing in the feeling of skin against skin, his own skin. His fingers ran over his chest, burying them in his chest hair. He felt a light thumping on his fingers and in his ears. So this was a heartbeat. 

He awoke from his dream in a daze and immediately sat up, faltering when he felt an unexpected pounding in his head. This wasn’t his heartbeat. This was something much more intrusive, so much more painful. He shut his eyes and sighed through clenched teeth. He was in a bed, a hospital bed by the light stench of death and the much more overpowering sterile smell of medical equipment. His bed wasn’t much, a simple light blue sheet covered him and a lumpy mattress lay beneath him. Lizeil ran his fingers across the bedsheet. Even though it looked cheap, it was the softest thing he had ever felt in his life. 

He opened his eyes slowly, his headache making the simple task ten times harder. His room was small and plain, it was probably the only one his party could afford on such sort notice. A corkboard was hanging on the wall, with neat pieces of parchment pinned to it. His room was dark, but judging by outside his window, it had to be just after sunset. He breathed in a great deal of air, surprised when he felt his chest ache. Right. Breathing. That was a thing he had to do now because he was human. Oh Gods, he was human. 

“Hey… Wake up.” A shuffle, the sound of a metal chair scraping against tile. 

“Hm… wha-?” Lizeil heard Pentwick’s voice, his usual soft tenor scratchy with sleep. 

“Holy shit, he woke up!” The construct shifted as he heard Razzmatazz’s brash voice. While usually the countertenor’s voice would become very grating quickly, he felt himself grinning. 

“Yes. Someone should tell him to breathe.” Ausutri’s quiet voice cut through the air like a knife through butter, and Lizeil felt himself take in a deep breath. He heard the tabaxi scoff. 

His friends crowded around him, all speaking over each other with different accounts of what had happened. In the dim light of his vision, he could see that Pentwick had been crying. It surprised him to find that Razz had been crying too. He put up a hand and took a deep breath. “One person tells me what happened.” 

Ausurtri nodded, pushing the other two aside slightly. “You died. A doctor revived you. We could not save your body, so we used an… unorthodox way of getting you a new one.” 

“’We’ sounds like a lot of people, cat. Lizeil, I was the one that broke that guy’s legs and killed him.” Razz pushed past Ausurtri and lay his head on Lizeil’s shoulder. “You might smell like cigarettes for a while, but that was all part of the plan.” 

“All part of the plan, my equine ass. You slept with someone and killed him just so you wouldn’t have baggage.” Pentwick snorted. 

“Yes, and that was part of the plan too.” Razzmatazz giggled, “Had to lower his guard, you know how it is, don’t you Lizeil?”

The ex-construct sighed, taking in another deep breath. He was about to speak when Ausurtri interrupted him. “Razzmatazz’s questionable morals aside, how are you feeling?” 

“Like shit.” Lizeil responded with a grunt. “My… stomach hurts and so does my head. I think my throat feels dry.” He tried his best to list what was wrong with him, but he found that he had a hard time with it. Strange. Razz made it look easy with all the complaining he did. “My legs are hurting too, but I suppose that is normal given my new situation.” He shot a look at Razz, who snickered a little in reply. 

“Hey, at least you’re good looking now,” He heard Razzmatazz say as he glanced at his nails absentmindedly. 

Ausurtri rubbed his paws together, jingling the surrounding chains slightly as he did so. “You’re hungry, thirsty, and you also have a headache. I’ll go get a doctor so they can look over you.” With that, the tabaxi stood up and walked out the door, his tail swishing from side to side. 

“He was worried about you, you know,” Pentwick commented once Ausurtri was out the door. “We all were.” 

“I’m happy you’re alive, I guess.” Razzmatazz yawned, his face still cuddled up close to Lizeil. 

Pentwick sits on the floor, running a hand through his hair. “Do you want us to tell you what it’s like being human…? I expect this is a lot to handle.” 

Lizeil nodded his head. “How do you keep breathing when you’re asleep?” 

The half demon clinging to him let out a low chuckle. “We don’t, didn’t you know? We die for eight hours, but we always come back to life! What a pitiful existence, am I right?” 

Lizeil looked at Razz with a curious look in eye, opening his mouth to speak until Pentwick stopped him. “Ugh, don’t listen to him, he’s being an idiot. Breathing comes naturally, so we don’t have to worry about it, mostly. You’ll get used to it.” Pentwick offered helpfully.

“You’ll be here to help me… right?”

Pentwick nodded enthusiastically, patting him on the shoulder. “Always. It would be shitty of us to revive you and not help you out.”

Lizeil sighed, nodding his head as he breathed in. “Being alive is strange,” He stated, rubbing at his temples. “At least it is proven that I have a soul.” 

Razzmatazz pat his head, “Yeah, you have a soul and you’re good looking!” 

Pentwick took Razz’s hand away and held it in his own. “My dear little half elf, why don’t you go and check on Aus?” 

Razzmatazz groaned, but he left the room without any complaints. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

  
Ausurtri returned silently with the doctor, Razzmatazz following close behind with a nurse hanging on his arm. 

“The doctor is here. Tell him what’s wrong.” The tabaxi spoke, stepping briskly to the side and closing the door, separating the nurse from Razz. “You don’t need him, he won’t be good for you,” He whispered to his half elf companion. 

Lizeil ignored them, instead looking up at the doctor. “I believe I am hungry, thirsty, and I have a very persistent headache.”

The doctor looked from Lizeil to the group and back to Lizeil. “I see. Did your friends fill you in on… everything? I can only imagine what it’s like to wake up human.” 

“I will ask questions when they arise.” Lizeil responded, running his fingers over the bedsheets. 

The doctor merely nodded his head, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a potion. “Drink this, it will instantly revitalize you, although one of your friends should get you food and water.” 

Lizeil downed the potion and after a couple of questions, the doctor wrote on the parchment paper at the front of the room and left, Ausurtri getting up from his spot and leaving to get Lizeil food. 

Lizeil took another deep breath, running his hands though his hair. “I cannot believe that I am human. I have wanted this for a very long time…” Despite his monotone voice, he was grinning. 

“It’s really nothing much. I’d give anything to be a warforged like you were.” Pentwick shrugged, gasping when Lizeil clutched his arm. 

“No. Being human is so much more… wonderful. To feel so many different things. To smell so many different scents. To touch your own body and feel-”

“Woah, dude. That’s getting a bit too horny, there.” Razz chuckled, patting Lizeil on the cheek. “Though I guess it’s fine, just don’t feel your skin with us in the room.”

Pentwick pushed him away, shaking his head. “Don’t be disgusting, Liz is just trying to be meaningful.” 

“You can’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing.” Razz snorts, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ausurtri returned with food and a drink in his hands, laying them down in front of Lizeil. “The doctor said we were free to leave. He said it would be a good idea for one of us to stay here just in case though.” 

“I’ll stay!” Pentwick chimed, raising his hand and waving it. “You two need rest anyway, the both of you were up all night.” 

“Are you sure?” The tabaxi asked, “It would be not trouble to stay.” 

“We both need rest, dude. Pentwick will be fine alone with Liz, let’s go.” Razz hurried them both out the door with quick goodbyes. 

“How much do you want to bet he’s got that nurse waiting at our inn?” Pentwick joked, turning towards Lizeil. 

“How do you do this?” He asked, staring at the water in his hands.

“What? Drink? You hold the lip of the bottle to your mouth and you swallow.” Pentwick explained gently, helping Lizeil tip the bottle into his mouth. 

So this was water. He had seen the others drink it, obviously, and he had wondered for years how it tasted. It felt like nothing, air against his tongue as he gulped down the bottle. It tasted like nothing, yet it was so refreshing it tasted like everything all at once. He soon found the bottle being tugged away from his mouth, he let out a gasp of air. 

Pentwick grinned, taking he bottle away from the new human. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep drinking like that. Take small sips to start with,” He passed the water back to Lizeil, who obeyed. “Eat these while you do, you were hungry too, weren’t you?” 

As if to respond, Lizeil’s stomach growled, much to his shock. “What was that?” He asked, his voice cracking as he looked down at his stomach. 

The centaur let out a little chuckle. “It was just your stomach. Your body gives you signs to tell you what it needs. Like your throat getting dry when you need water, or your stomach growling when you need food, here, eat these and it’ll stop.” Pentwick passed some crackers to Lizeil. Easy on the stomach. Of course. Lizeil thought as he bit into one and chewed. It was salty, as he thought it would be, and dry, just as he thought it would be. It was crumbly and hard and it softened into a small lump as he chewed. He didn’t hate the taste of them. 

With one more sip of water, he yawned. Today had been an exciting one. He was human for Gods’ sake. 

“Sleepy? So am I.” Pentwick commented, pulling a blanket over his horse body and leaning against a wall. “Get some sleep, Aus and Razz will be back in the morning.” 

—————————————————————————————————————

Sleep came easy to Lizeil, but it ended much too early a few hours later. He awoke, and immediately felt something was off. It wasn’t his legs, which were somewhat numb at this point. It wasn’t his head, or his throat, or his stomach. And then he felt it; such a strong wave of urgency that made him sit up in bed. Lizeil squirmed under his covers, digging his nails into the cheap fabric. He was in pain, his stomach felt heavy and with every movement something inside him seemed to shift. “Pentwick…?” He asked, hoping the centaur was still awake. “Penwick…?” 

“Huh… wha-” The vanner responded. Lizeil felt the rustling of a blanket as Pentwick trotted to his side. “Yeah…? What’s up?” 

Oh gods, how was he going to explain this one? “I fell uncomfortable.” 

Pentwick scratched the back of his head, chuckling. “You’re going to have to be more descriptive than that, friend,” he knelt down, taking a closer look at Lizeil. “Uncomfortable how?” 

Lizeil squirmed. He didn’t know if it was from Pentwick’s look or the pressure in his stomach. “My stomach. It hurts…? It does not hurt, but there is a… pressure on it.” He described the best he could, laying a hand on his lower abdomen and whimpering. Oh.

“Ah, geez. I can’t believe we didn’t tell you sooner. Everything you eat and drink has to go somewhere, Liz. It just sounds like you have to pee.” 

“Pee… Relieve myself…?” Lizeil turned his head to the side quizzically, looking at Pentwick’s now reddened face. “And how would I go about doing that?” 

“There’s, uh, there’s a chamber pot under your bed… you just aim and go.” Pentwick explained hastily, running a hand through his hair. 

“Aim… what?” 

“Your… ah, nevermind.” 

Lizeil could sense the tiredness in his voice, and he pushed his need aside with a press of his thighs. “It isn’t too bad,” He lied, still squirming in his bed. “You can go back to sleep.” 

Pentwick stared at him with a small quirk of his eyebrows but said nothing as he settled back down. 

The ex construct lay there, struggling and failing to go back to sleep. If it weren’t for the strange pressure below his stomach; his need to relieve himself, he would have fallen back asleep by now. Instead he was left shifting and squirming, letting out small gasps of air. He was in pain, a different kind of pain he had felt when they set his legs back in place. This pain was more… real. More urgent than anything else he had ever felt. He felt his lower stomach throb and ache and hurt with each minute that passed. He would make it. He had to.

Minutes ticked on, and with that his urgency grew, it evolved from a dull throbbing to something that shook his very being. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, thumping rhythmically with each pound from his bladder. Soon, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he felt his body slowly relax. Lizeil felt the dampness spreading though the sheets running in rivulets down his legs and up his back. It was warm, too warm for something being expelled from his body. He grimaced as a warm rush of shame passed through him. He didn’t quite know what was happening, but it seemed like he had ignored his body’s warnings for too long. He felt tears forming out of the corner of his eyes as he struggled to wipe the away. He sniffed as the flow between his legs continued, his heartbeat and muffled hissing thundering in his ears as he wrinkled his nose at the smell of his clothes and bed. 

Slowly, the steady stream stopped and Lizeil was left in a puddle of his own making. He let out another shaky sigh as he looked to Pentwick, to the drenched bed, and then back to the centaur. Pentwick was asleep; it would be rude to wake him. He stared back at the soiled sheets and let out a soft groan, shifting slightly in bed as he fell back asleep. 

The nest morning he would wake up to a whirlwind of action. Later he would be informed that the doctors had bathed him and changed his sheets, and that Pentwick had been the one to discover his late night accident. 

“We have to teach him about bodily functions,” Ausurtri commented, sparing a small glance at a now clean Lizeil. “Just so this doesn’t happen again.” 

Pentwick agreed, running a hand through his hair. “It was completely my fault. I didn’t wake up in time to notice anything was wrong.” 

Lizeil spoke up, “Humans make mistakes and this was one on both parts. I did not know, and you did not wake up. What are humans always saying…? It was just an accident?” 

“You’re really taking this in stride, you sure this ain’t a new kink?” Razz piped up, and promptly shut up by a quick look from Ausurtri. 

“Humans and their bodies are very strange. This has become a learning experience.” 

Yes, despite everything, despite the shame and embarrassment to waking up to cold sheets and chaffing legs, was a learning experience. 


	9. Rope Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Tied up
> 
> Razzmatazz and Lizeil get a little tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chained up, but I needed to make the joke. SO SORRY for the delay! Expect a catch up in the coming days for all the chapters I've missed!
> 
> As always, I hope you have an amazing day/night and thanks much for reading~!

“Well, this fucking sucks,” Razzmatazz Redgrove scoffed, his chains jingling as he crossed his arms. “Dad’s so dumb, getting me into fuckin’ trouble like this.” 

Lizeil looked to Razz, to the beds they were chained to, to a spot of the concrete walls of their prison. “How did you not know that your dad pissed off the queen of this place?” 

Razzmatazz huffed again, shrugging. “Well, excuse me for not asking my dad about his sex life. Blame it all on me, why don’t you. You know, you and everyone else are so quick to judge me.” 

“You were the one to sleep with someone and break their legs-” 

“For _you_! I did that for you!” 

“You were also the one to sleep with someone for food today-”

“I ran outta rations and I didn’t want to trouble anyone!” 

“You wouldn’t have been a bother and you know it.” 

“In my defense the guy was hot as fuck,” Razzmatazz grinned. 

Lizeil rolled his eyes and looked away. The pair had been chained for a while, told to wait patiently until the queen returned. That was two hours ago, and they both were getting restless and frustrated, especially Lizeil. The ex- warforged had needed to relieve himself for a while now. What started as a minor convenience ended up as something so much worse. He could barely sit still, much less try to hold a conversation with Razzmatazz. Ever since the hospital, he refused to relieve himself anywhere but a chamber pot, but as the minutes passed his situation seemed to get bleaker and bleaker. 

“Hey… you okay? You usually chew me out more than that.” Razzmatazz asked after a beat of silence. “Always so determined to grill me on my sexual escapades. So, what’s wrong?” 

“I am fine, Redgrove.” Came the monotone reply. 

Razzmatazz put up his hands and let out a defeated sigh, “Alright, alright! No need to get snippy. Like a famous bard once said, ‘We’re all in this together’.”

The half elf went back to carving his name on the concrete walls. Lizeil, meanwhile shifted every off moment, his nails digging into his thighs, jingling his chains as he squirmed on the bed. Gods, he was in so much pain. He entertained the idea of going in a corner, but stopped once he realized that they would be here for a long time. He didn’t want this place to reek of piss if he could help it. 

“Dude, are you sure you’re okay?” Razzmatazz asked again, putting down his small dagger and glancing at Lizeil. “You look like you have to piss.” 

Lizeil felt his face heat in embarrassment. He nodded in response, trying to hide his face in his hands. 

“Ah,” Razzmatazz responded awkwardly. “We shouldn’t be here for much longer. I’ve been in prison before and as long as we suck up to them, we should be free in 10 minutes, tops.” The half elf supplied, trying to be helpful. 

“Yes, but how long will that be?” Lizeil’s voice was tense, reaching down to finally wedge a hand between his trembling thighs. 

Razzmatazz shrugged. “I mean, at this point Aus and Pentwick would have noticed that we ain’t with them. They’re probably looking for us right now.” 

“If you are sure… then I will wait.” Lizeil cringed, that sounded as doubtful as he felt. 

“If you insist, but I expect we’ll be waiting for a long time, dude.” 

“I can wait, Redgrove. I am not a child.” 

“Ugh, when those guards come back, I’m gonna eat them out good,” Razzmatazz spoke after a couple of minutes, rubbing at his chains and sighing.

“Say ‘chew out’, I’m begging you.” Lizeil huffed, rubbing his thighs together. 

“Fine, fine, chew out. But did you see the way that guard manhandled me? I think they’d like a big piece of cake, if you know what I mean.” 

Lizeil, already used to Razzmatazz, shook his head. “You know, you are so keen on telling us that you and your father are nothing alike, but now I am beginning to see the family resemblance.” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean, Liz? I’m trying to cheer you up here!” Razzmatazz protested. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

This had been going on for at least an hour, Lizeil was sure of it. Razzmatazz had long since fallen asleep on the bed he was chained to, which left Lizeil by himself to squirm in place and mumble to himself. His friends would be there in no time, Razzmatazz said so. He knew it was unwise to rely on Razzmatazz Redgrove most days, but today he was desperate in more ways than one. 

“Not even giving us the decency of a chamber pot, huh?” Razz grunted, sitting up. He stretched, noting the way Lizeil’s fingers worried his sheets. “Still gotta piss?” 

Lizeil nodded, biting his lip. “I have needed to go for a while now,” he mumbled under his breath, letting out a long, shaking sigh. “But I will wait.” 

“If you say so, Liz. I would have pissed on the floor ages ago. Their fault for not giving us something to go into, you know?” 

“I appreciate the noise, but can you please stop talking about it?”

“I’m just saying, man! Talk about hospitality am I right?” 

“Razz, please shut up. I am trying to concentrate.” 

“On what? Trying not to piss yourself?” Razzmatazz smirked, leaning back on his bed, “Like I said, just go! The guards have to clean it up anyway. It’s not like they’re gonna make you lick it up off the floor.” 

“I would rather this place not smell like my waste, thank you.” Lizeil whimpered, biting the inside of his cheek. He was going to make it. He had to make it. 

“Please, I’m sure this place has seen worse days,” Razz tried to reason with him, thumping the walls with his hand to emphasize his point. “Plus, what are they going to do? The most they’ll do is make fun of you.” 

“You might need that hit to your ego, but I certainly do not.” Lizeil responded. His movement were getting quicker, more sporadic. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to make it. His bladder pulsed and throbbed with every slight shift, and his lip was bitten raw. And yet, and yet he still tried to hold it. Despite Razzmatazz telling him otherwise; despite his own body telling him otherwise. He tried to hold it. He had to hold it until his friends got here. 

“Just go already, man. You’re in pain and it’s making me frustrated.” Razzmatazz spoke up after a beat of silence, turning away from Lizeil. “You’re already a mess and it’s the guards’ fault for not giving us a fucking chamber pot.”

Lizeil didn’t have time to respond, his body relaxing against his will with a strangled groan. The excruciating pitter patter of urine against concrete echoed around him as he rubbed at his eyes. He pulled back his hands to see that they were wet. He let out a sob. He was crying. He had cried before, but this was so much worse. This time it was in front of _Razz_. His face felt like it was on fire, his neck and ears burning as well. Lizeil let out a muffled sob, his eyebrows kitting together as he cried. 

His body was voiding itself. He was… relieving himself in front of _Razz_. The thought only made him cry harder, his cries drowning out the sound of piss splashing against concrete. 

“Hey dude, it’s okay. It’s fine. It’s just a little piss.” Razz tried to console the sobbing ex-warforged. “Everyone’s pissed themselves at least once in their life.” 

“That… That does not make it good,” Lizeil responded, his eyes shut as he shook his head. “It does not make things less embarrassing, humiliating or degrading.” 

“Well, no,” Razz started, “But that means that you’re not really alone, huh? Here, look at me.” 

When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring directly at Razz. “You’re done, aye?” 

Lizeil nodded. Razz gave him a small wink, crossing his legs as he jiggled in place. “Razzmatazz what are you-”

“Gods, seein’ you piss yourself made me really need to go too.” The high elf spoke in a whine, both his hands moving to grab at his groin. “I don’t think I can make it until the guards get here.” Lizeil was confused with Razzmatazz’s horribly fake acting. Suddenly, he got the message. 

“Razzmatazz, you do not need to-” He started, reaching out a hand. 

“Ah, Liz! Too late, it- it’s coming out!” 

And before Lizeil realized what was happening, the puddle on the floor grew as Razzmatazz sighed in relief. It took significantly less time for Razz’s stream to stop but when he was finished, the half elf looked at Lizeil and grinned.   
“See? Now you ain’t alone!” 

Lizeil looked away, a blush on his cheeks. “You… you did not have to do that.”

“But you’re feeling better now, right?” 

A nod.

“Then we can eat out those guards together.”

The ex warforged shook his head, giving Razzmatazz a weak laugh. “Just say _‘chew out’_ like a normal person.”

Razzmatazz reached over and pat Lizeil on the knee, “See? You’re laughing. You’re feeling better already.”

“What-”

“Hello? Are you two in here?” A voice. It was like a gift from the heavens. Lizeil almost cried again when he realized it was Pentwick’s voice. 

“Keep quiet. Someone will hear us.” That was Ausurtri’s voice. 

Razzmatazz perked up, running to the bars and waving. “Over here! Over here!” He called, grinning as he turned to Lizeil. “Didn’t I say they’d be back?” 

“A little too late, but I appreciate it.” Lizeil spoke, not daring to get up from his spot on the soaked bed. 

Pentwick and Ausurtri reached their cell, both with wide grins on their faces. Ausurtri sniffed the air and stepped back. 

“It, uh, it seems that my senses were correct.” He mumbled. 

Pentwick’s nose scrunched up as he smelled inside the cell, looking closer at the two. “It seems we came a little to late for you two, huh? I’m so sorry we couldn’t get here sooner…” 

Razzmatazz waved a hand, shrugging. “It’s fine! Lizeil pissed himself first and I was trying to console him.”

“Tell the whole world, why don’t you.” Lizeil muttered under his breath. 

The centaur stepped back, as Ausurtri picked the lock to their cell. “Hey, hey. No need to fight. Whatever the case, we’re here now! Time for a jailbreak!” 

Ausurtri did a good job of picking the locks and in no time they were free. “We have to run. I think they the guards have snapped out of being charmed.” The tabaxi whispered to the rest of the party, his own chains jingling as they dragged on the floor. 

“Aw, I can’t just walk up to a charmed guard covered in _piss_! What a shame.” Razzmatazz sulked, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I think that guard is lucky. I would not want to catch any diseases you might have.” Lizeil smirked. 

Razzmatazz gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “I pissed myself for you, and this is how you betray me?” 

“I do not recall ever asking you to piss yourself for me.” Lizeil replied, walking after Pentwick and Ausurtri. 

“H-hey! I was trying to help you!” Razzmatazz smiled, following them out of the concrete prison. 

“You two are going to have to fill me in on what happened in there. I’m mighty confused.” Pentwick interrupted, whispering. 

“Oh, yannow. Lizeil was in a spot of trouble and I helped him out!” Razzmatazz chuckled, patting the lanky ex-warforged on the back. 

“That doesn’t really help,” Pentwick said with a sigh, “But I suppose you can tell me once we get out.” 

‘Razzmatazz Redgrove is nothing but a hasty, vulgar little half elf,’ Lizeil thought as he followed Pentwick and Ausurtri. But judging by the events that transpired today, Razzmatazz Redgrove was also kind and a little bit caring in his own way. And if you asked him, especially _not_ like his father. 

Despite everything, Lizeil was happy to share a cell with him for three hours. It could have been worse. 


	10. Ray of Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Illness Wetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch up time! 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day/night and thanks much for reading

“Thanks for helping you two…” Professor Ilphrin Magicant lay in bed, clutching the sheets around him as his assistants sat beside him. Killimun, a large, hulking half orc, grinned.

“Course Prof! We’re here for you in and out of the classroom~!” Killimun’s voice was loud and grating, but Ilphrin managed to give him a patient smile.

“Yeah, but you need to learn to take better care of yourself.” His other assistant, Mos, commented. It wasn’t a surprise that Professor Ilphrin Magicant had gotten sick. His assistants were always telling him he worked himself too hard. Many sleepless nights of grading and making lesson plans seemed to catch up to him.

He leaned his head further into his pillow, letting out a congested hum as Mos changed the rag on his head with a click of her tongue. Killimun, meanwhile, was tipping a full waterskin into his mouth, petting his hair with an enormous hand.

They were talking, but it only confused the sick pallid elf. In his hazy mind, they were speaking a different language. Ilphrin let out a congested groan, pushing the waterskin away as he tried to fall asleep.

————————————————————————————

When he woke up and noticed his surroundings, he wasn’t sure what time it was or what had woken him. His head was spinning though, and it took him a while to figure out where he was. He was in his bed, his bedsheets cramped and hot and uncomfortable, and Killimun was fast asleep next to him in his office chair.

After a moment, the reason he had woken up became clear, and he snaked a hand between his legs to give himself a squeeze. He groaned under the pressure, glancing up to make sure he hadn’t woken his half orc assistant. He weighed his options. The chamber pot was under the bed. He could just have to reach down and grab it. But his weakened hands couldn’t grab the waterskin on his bedside. He doubted he could pick up the chamber pot.

He glanced up at Killimun once more. If he knew anything about his assistant, it was that he slept like the dead. Once he fell asleep, it was almost impossible to wake him up. Ilphrin let out a groan, hand still between his legs. He had to go so badly. Good Gods, where was Mos when you needed her?

“Killimun? Killimun!” Ilphrin called to his sleeping assistant, biting back an urgent groan when all he got was a small snore in reply. Alright then, he would just have to wait until Mos returned.

Ten minutes later, Ilphrin was sweating. Mos hadn’t returned, nor had Killimun woken up. His lip already felt raw from his gnawing, and he had already felt himself leak. Every cough that racked his body left him shaking, and it surprised him that the half orc hadn’t noticed his hacking. The pallid elf let out a congested whine, screwing his eyes shut and arching his back as a painful, desperate spasm passed through him. He grit his teeth as he felt himself leak again, letting out another whine as he felt the hand between his thighs grow wet. Good Gods, he was in so much pain. Ilphrin ground into his hand, trying desperately to stop the flow. The stream stopped with a strangled groan, and with it came the realization that his backside was wet. Ilphrin groaned, holding back tears as he leaned back into his pillow.

The pallid elf perked up, hearing footsteps from outside his bedroom door. He pulled his hands away from his groin, shutting his eyes as he pretended to be asleep. A moment later, the door opened and the sound of hooves against wood became louder.

“Ilphrin?” He heard Mos ask, “Are you awake?”

Ilphrin rolled over, trying to ignore how dizzy the movement made him. “Yeah… I am awake.” His voice was hoarse and scratchy, and he saw Mos cringe.

“Killimun fell asleep, I hope you weren’t waiting on me for long…” She said, worrying the cold towel in her hands before laying it on Ilphrins’ forehead. The damp towel made him shift, his bladder pulsing under thin sheets. He crossed his legs at the ankles and prayed Mos would sense his issue.

Ilphrin waved nonchalantly with a shaking hand. “Not to worry, I was asleep most of the time.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, yet not entirely the truth either. He felt bad for lying straight to his assistant’s face, but it was better than making her worry.

Mos chuckled, reaching for the waterskin beside Ilphrin, “Here do you want a-”

“NO!” Ilphrin interrupted, reaching out his arm to stop the satyr. “N-not now. I’m not… I’m not thirsty.”

The satyr raised her eyebrows at his outburst but put the waterskin down. “O-okay then…” She muttered, glancing at Ilphrin.

Ilphrin groaned, as he bladder throbbed underneath his sheets. His legs kicked at the bed, letting out an impatient groan. “H-hey… Mos..?”

“Yes?” Mos turned to him, “What’s up?”

“Ah… Never- nevermind…” Ilphrin halted, his face heating. His request died in his throat. He couldn’t ask her to help him. It was embarrassing enough, needing to piss in front of her, he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to go in front of her! With Killimun, it was different, and he wished he was awake.

“Are you sure? You’re looking a little flustered.”

“Fine…” Ilphrin grit out, his teeth grinding as he held back a groan.

Mos stared at him for a second before turning away and sitting down on the floor. “If you say so, Professor.” She didn’t protest, nor did she ask any more questions, despite looking over at Ilphrin every off moment to see him squirming and shifting under the covers.

It had been twenty minutes. Killimun had been asleep for twenty minutes. Killimun had been asleep for twenty minutes, and Ilprhin was suffering more and more with every second that passed.

“Hey… hey Mos?” He spoke up again, sitting up despite his head throbbing.

Mos looked up from the floor, gesturing for Ilphrin to continue.

“I-I… I have to use the chamber pot…”

“Oh… Oh… Okay.” Mos spoke, a small red blush on her cheeks. “Oh, of course you do; Mun gave you all those drinks… Do you want me to wake up Mun?”

Now that he didn’t have to hide his need any longer, Ilphrin groaned. “You can try, but he wasn’t waking up when I called him.”

Mos tried to shake Killimun awake, but to no avail. She tried again and got a soft snore in response. He was limp, and if it wasn’t for his loud breathing and snores, Mos would have thought he was dead. Eventually, she gave up with a huff and turned back to Ilphrin. “Looks like you’re stuck with me.” She shrugged, turning towards the pallid elf. “How do you want to do this?”

“You could try picking me up? I just neeed something to lean onto.” Ilphrin coughed again, another leak soaking the bed underneath him. He was better off wetting the bed, he thought with a bitten back groan.

Carefully, the satyr gripped under his arms and lifted Ilphrin while he moved off the bed. As soon as he was standing up, the room shifted, and he was clutching onto his assistant with all the strength he had.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, I got you.” His assistant said, holding onto him as he let out another cough.

“I’m going to get you sick…” Ilphrin mumbled, his body seizing up suddenly as he tried to push the satyr away. “Get- get away!”

Mos held tightly to Ilphrin, trying to hold him up as he fell to the ground. Legs spread, his body finally relaxed. Mos’s hands were on his back, patting and rubbing and they were oh, so comforting. Tears dripped down his reddened cheeks, and he let out a shaky sob. Warm wetness soaked into his pajama pants, which made him tighten his grip on Mos. This was the worst thing that could have happened. He hated this; he hated this so much.

“I-I’m…” The professor began, wiping away his tears with his free hand. “I’m so sorry… I tried to make it…”

“I know you did,” Mos comforted, rubbing circles on his back as he voided himself. “Accidents happen, Professor. And you’re sick, you shouldn’t blame yourself.”

Ilphrin continued to piss himself, his horrified eyes never leaving the growing puddle beneath him. “I tried to wake up Killimun but I couldn’t, and then I tried to wait for you, but it was just too embarrassing and I-I’m sorry…” Ilprhin rambled, leaning into Mos’s featherlight touches.

After a horrifying minute, the stream slowed to a stop and Ilphrin was left staring at his own wet clothes.

“Are you finished?” Mos asked, rubbing his arms lightly. The pallid elf nodded, wiping at his face with a clean hand. “Then everything’s alright. Come, lets get you clean.”

Ilphrin could only nod groggily as Mos led him down his hallway and into his bathroom. He stared at Mos as she filled up the water with a wave of her hand. “You know, magic is so much easier,” she began, trying to make brief conversation.

“The floor…” Ilphrin moved from his spot, clutching his head as he groaned. His legs were chaffing in the worst way, and his head was throbbing.

“Hey, hey. Don’t worry about that for now, okay?” Mos sat him back down, petting his hair lightly. “’Sides, Killimun can clean it up. This was all his fault in the first place.” She joked, glancing at Ilphrin. “I’m going to leave you to wash up, okay? Just make sure not to move around too much.” And with that, Ilphrin was left alone to stew in his embarrassment.

After a beat, he sighed, taking off his shirt and peeling off his trousers and underwear, cringing as they fell to the floor with a plop. He slowly got into the bath, grateful for the cool water against his warm skin. He stayed in the tub for a while, washing up and trying to scrub away at the embarrassment that clung to him.

He got out with a shiver, wrapping a towel around himself and opening the door to find a clean pile of clothes. He put them on and left the bathroom, gathering up his dirty clothes and putting them in a small pile to be washed later. He stood at his bedroom door for a moment.

“Ugh, I don’t understand you could sleep through that.” He heard Mos say, hooves stomping against the ground as she paced.

Ilphrin heard Killimun huff, “Well, it wasn’t my fault. I had to pull an all nighter yesterday!”

The pallid elf steeled himself before walking inside, making both of them immediately stop. Mos raced up to him as quickly as she could, putting an arm around his waist as she lead Ilphrin back to his bed. The floor was clean, Ilphrin noted, and Killimun was awake. His sheets were changed too, to Ilphrin’s surprise. It seemed Mos noticed the wet patch on the bed.

“Oh, Professor! Mos told me what had happened! I’m so sorry I didn’t wake up sooner!” the half orc apologized, leaning his head down.

Ilphrin put up a trembling hand. “It’s fine. It was just an accident.” He said, his face still slightly red; whether from embarrassment or his fever, Ilphrin couldn’t tell.

Mos nodded her head, laying Ilphrin down and putting another wet rag on his forehead. “That’s right, but to prevent any more ‘accidents’ I’ll be here from now on.”

With Mos pushed a laughing Killimun out of the room with a huff.

“Mos… I…” Ilphrin began, worrying the sheets with his fingers. “I… thank you for today. I don’t know what I would do without the two of you. Telling me to sleep, reminding me when to eat. You helping me with… that. I guess today solidified how much I need you both.”

Mos rubbed at her face, grinning. “Oh, Professor! It really was no trouble at all! But thank you, it’s nice to know that you finally appreciate us.”

Ilphrin laughed, which turned into a hacking cough. “Barely appreciate you, my ass. I tell you all the time how much I need you both!”

“Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that.” Mos smiled, patting his shoulder gently. “Now why don’t you get some sleep.”


	11. Calm Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13, Too comfortable to get up and go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vars and Allistair once again! I really love writing these two~!
> 
> As always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night and thanks much for reading!

Allistair Vermonn and Vars Delmar were finally a couple. After years of tension and longing, they were together. It didn’t surprise their fellow bandmates in the least. Iznaria, the singer, let out a loud laugh and slapped Allistair on the back. Shuran banged his drum and tousled Vars’s hair. They were both happy for them, and that thought alone left Vars emotional and giddy. He wanted to tell them everything, but thought better of it. Instead, he drank with his friends and boyfriend- oh Gods; he had a boyfriend- enjoying their company.

Allistair and Vars had cuddled often since the night in the forest. Laying in each other’s arms and enjoying each other’s company. They needed no words; they were with each other now, and that’s all that mattered. The two were already close, but the events that transpired in the forest made their relationship grow. They were no longer ‘just’ bandmates or ‘just’ friends. They were something beyond that, something that Vars couldn’t bring himself to explain. He knew Allistair cared about him though, and that meant more to him than all the gold in the world.

These were the quiet nights that Vars enjoyed. He enjoyed being with everyone else in the bars around town, but there was something about Allistair’s presence that seemed to calm him in an instant. Even though the high elf was brash and loud and always seemed so touchy, it was during their quiet nights alone where Allistair would calm down. He would let his long, black hair down and climb into bed, one arm around Vars and the other under his neck. He would talk in a whisper instead of at his usual loud volume. The high elf would brush Vars’s hair lightly with calloused hands, and they would both fall into a deep slumber.

This particular night, they were laying in a single bed. Despite it being cramped and uncomfortable, they still held each other, with Vars leaning against his high elf companion while Allistair stroked his hair. Vars was drifting off to sleep, when he suddenly felt a sharp pang from his bladder. He drank at the bar with his bandmates before retiring to their bedrooms, but he didn’t think it would pass through his body so quickly.

“Hey… Hey Al?” Vars began, messing with Allistair’s free hand as he looked up. “I’d love to stay here, but I-ah… I’ve gotta go.”

Allistair raised an eyebrow, “Go?”

“Ugh, you know what I mean, _go_.”

The elf let out a small laugh at his revelation. “Oh, _go_ ,” He looked down at Vars with a grin, “Then go.”

Vars let out a whine, snuggling up to Allistair, “But I’m too comfortable…” His voice raised an octave as he complained, letting out a small hum as Allistair stroked his blue hair.

“Then stay,” The high elf muttered. Vars could hear the laughter in his voice.

The merman squirmed, squeezing his legs together slightly, “But I have to pee!” He exclaimed, burying his burning face in Allistair’s chest.

“Well, you could always ‘go’ here.” Allistair joked, twirling a strand of Vars’s hair. “I won’t be mad.”

“I’m not pissing on you,” Vars scoffed, reaching a hand down to squeeze his groin. “Shit, I really have to go.”

“Stay for me?” Allistair pleaded, reaching down to kiss his boyfriends’ forehead.

Vars groaned, “You know I can’t say ‘no’ to you…” He mumbled with a sigh. The merman felt Allistair laugh.

“I know,” Allistair responded with a shrug. “I love you…”

“I love you too.” Vars replied with a smile.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had to be at least ten minutes later, but Vars felt as though days had passed. Not that he minded, he could lie in Allistair’s arms forever… but still. Things were becoming urgent. He was shifting more, his movements stilted and limited. He needed to pee; he needed to pee so badly.

He was joking and playing up his need before, but now he could feel it. His bladder throbbed and pulsed with each small shift, every rapid wave of desperation left him squirming. He knew that this wasn’t comfortable for Allistair (He had been hitting him with his elbow, for God’s sake!), but Allistair made no move to let him go. He still played with his hair and held him close; if anything, Allistair held the merman closer to him.

“You know, if you want to go, you can go right here.” Allistair mumbled, kissing Vars on the cheek.

Vars scoffed, pushing him lightly. “There you go again. It makes me think you want to get pissed on.”

“I mean, if you’re too comfortable here with me, then just go. I won’t be mad or anything, you know.”

“We’re going to have to get up anyway to wash the sheets and bathe ourselves.” Vars reached up to tuck a strand of black hair over Allistair’s ear.

“You know Prestidigitation, don’t you?” He replied, moving his free hand. “Boom, sheets cleaned, us clean.

“Yeah…” Vars gave Allistair a sigh, biting his lip as he rode out another wave of desperation. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, then you can go.” The high elf chuckled, planting a kiss on top of Vars’s head.

“Are you sure you want this? It’ll get you wet too.” Vars looked up at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I wasn’t okay with it,” The high elf whispered, letting out a small hum.

Vars took a deep breath, tightening his grip on Allistair’s hand as he stared at the sheets. He had learned to expect a lot of things; he was dating Allistair after all… but this wasn’t something he was expecting, not in a thousand years.

“Come on, you can you it,” Allistair coaxed.

The merman let out a sharp laugh. “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one about to piss the bed.”

Allistair responded with another quick kiss, “I know, I just thought that you needed some encouragement.”

“I don’t know if I should say ‘thank you’ or not.” Vars deadpanned, shifting in his spot once more.

It hurt, oh, good Gods, it hurt. But Vars didn’t budge, he couldn’t bring himself to move. Even as he shifted and squirmed and elbowed Allistair in his chest, he didn’t want to move. Allistair was brushing his hair back and giving him small kisses. Their legs were intertwined despite all his moving. And Allistair asked him to stay, and Vars had learned early on into the relationship, he would do anything and everything Allistair asked him to.

“Mmmn, it hurts Al.” Vars gasped, his grip on his boyfriends’ hand growing tighter. “It’s starting to hurt really bad.”

“Have you leaked?”

A nod.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Vars thought for a moment before burying himself in Allistair’s shirt and nodding. Allistair’s free hand was immediately on him, pressing and prodding his full and abused bladder. Vars whimpered as he felt himself leak, the stream snaking down his leg and soaking into their bed. Allistair continued to rub his lower abdomen, whispering sweet nothings into Vars’s hair. Despite the fact he was about to piss the bed, this seemed like any normal night with his bandmate. They were whispering to each other, Vars cutting himself off to groan or gasp as desperation wracked his body. But Allistair was there, he was there, and he was helping him. Vars bit his lip as Allistair pushed a little harder into his rock hard bladder, a stream soaking into his pants as he groaned. He found he loved the feeling of the high elf’s fingers on him, pressing on his bladder or otherwise. It was just the two of them, Allistair’s unfairly skillful fingers massaging Vars’s bladder as he groaned and mumbled into Allistair’s chest.

“Al… I need- I need…” Vars moaned, grinding his teeth as his boyfriend continued to massage.

“It’s okay, Vars. It’s going to be okay, just relax, okay?”

The merman smirked, glancing up at Allistair. “You’re not going to charm me again, are you?”

Allistair thought for a moment, tilting his head. “Do you want me to?”

Vars nodded hesitantly, burning face listening to Allistair’s quickened heartbeat.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” The high elf looked down at his companion, giving him a grin.

“I want you to charm me,” He mumbled.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Allistair grinned, pulling Vars away from his chest. “Mind repeating that?”

“I want you to charm me again!” Vars shouted, a little louder than he meant to. “Please. I can’t go unless you charm me.”

“Then I’ll charm you.”

Allistair took a deep breath, brushing Vars’ hair away from his face. “See? This isn’t so bad, just relax and listen to my voice, okay?” He began, his words dripping with Charm Person. “You’re going to wake up soon and it’s going to be okay.”

Much like before, Vars leaned into his words and sighed. Yes… everything was fine. Everything would be fine. He would relax and piss himself, and Allistair would be there. Everything would be fine.

The high elf grinned, “That’s it, Vars, just relax for me. Be good and relax for me. That’s it, that’s it.” Allistair continued his chant, massaging Vars’s bladder slowly as the merman below him gave a little sigh. Allistair smiled down at Vars, holding him a little closer as he continued to poke and prod and press on his lower abdomen.

“I’m going…” Vars slurred, drunk on Allistair’s words. “Al, I’m going.”

And Allistair felt it, piss splashing against the sheets and running down his legs. “That’s good, that’s very good.” Allistair was drunk off the smell of piss and sweat, not stopping his barrage of touches for an instant as he heard the muffled hissing of Vars’s urine hitting the bed.

The effects of the spell wore off just in time for Vars to realize what was happening. Urine ran in rivulets down his legs and onto the bedding. He could feel his legs quickly becoming damp and he was positive the high elf next to him was experiencing the same thing. He didn’t know what to think. He was actually doing this; he was wetting the bed deliberately and in front of Allistair no less. Not that they hadn’t done things like this after the events in the forest, but Allistair was next to him. His clothes were getting wet, he was getting wet; but they still lay in the same position, even as the smell of urine hit their noses, even with the sound of urine hissing against fabric filled the room.

He felt sweat on his neck as he slowly voided his bladder, noting that he had no trouble like he usually did around people. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he leaned into Allistair’s touches once more.

“That’s a good boy, V.” Allistair breathed out, petting Vars’ hair as he continued to praise him. “It’s too comfortable like this, I don’t want to get up.”

“I- I know, that’s why I’m doing this.” Vars responded with a content smile on his face.

Finally, the stream slowed to a trickle, and Vars was left shaking in Allistair’s arms.

“Are you finished?” Allistair asked after a beat.

Vars nodded, his face a darkened shade of blue, his legs itching. “Yeah… I’m done.”

“Wasn’t that nice?” The high elf nudged Vars, grinning.

“As fun as pissing the bed can be,” Vars retorted with a shake of his head.

Allistair shifted, feeling to cooling urine against his legs as the puddle beneath them soaked into the blankets. Vars waved a tired hand, nodding when he felt the wetness below him disappear.

“I’d love to stay with my piss around us, but my legs are starting to itch.” Vars spoke after a second of silence.

“Understandable. If it makes you feel better, I’m starting to need to pee too.”

“You better get up and go, I’m not cleaning up another mess.” Vars pushed Allistair away with a laugh.


	12. Dominate Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 9+12: Pet Play Omo, Scent/ Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more catch up! This chapter will have pet play in it and has no effect on future chapters. 
> 
> As always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night and thanks much for reading!

This lifestyle wasn’t something Dhemrus Sorbidor had expected with this new reincarnation, but he found he didn’t want it to end. He hoped that he could keep the collar Razzmatazz had gifted to him, he hoped he could remember the soft praises and feather light kisses Razzmatazz would plant in his hair. If Dhemrus knew he could keep the mundane little moments, Dhemrus could die and go into his next reincarnation a happy man. A small part of him prayed that Razzmatazz shared the same fate he did, so that they would meet each other again. Again and again and again, with nothing or anyone holding them back. Dhemrus would like that. He would like that a lot. 

Dhemrus expected a lot of things to happen today. He expected Razzmatazz to touch him like he always did, he expected the half elf to cover him in small, loving kisses, but towering over Razzmatazz wasn’t something that he had expected. It was obvious since that morning that the shifter was pent up. The way he gathered Razzmatazz’s clothing in a hurried frenzy, the way he sniffed them and lay in them with such _need_. It didn’t take a genius to catch onto the fact that he needed the half elf in more ways than one. 

“I want to mark you," Dhemrus had commanded later that day, squirming on the spot as Razz’s scent hit his sensitive nose. “I _need_ to mark you.”

The half elf thought for a moment. They had done a lot of things in the months they had been together, but this certainly wasn’t one of them. After a second of pondering, Razzmatazz was all to happy to indulge his pet. 

And so Dhemrus sat and drank and waited for the moment Razzmatazz said he could go. The shifter savored every second with the half elf, relishing in the feeling of Razz’s skilled hands as he prodded and poked at his filling bladder. He squirmed and shifted with each small touch, the small jolts of urgency that shot up his spine leaving him breathless and full of need. Razzmatazz was almost as excited as Dhemrus was. The shifter could feel it in the way Razzmatazz would kiss him and the way he would bite into Dhemrus’s skin. It was intoxicating and the shifter would give anything to stay in this moment forever. 

Finally three hours later and his bladder painfully full, Razzmatazz began to take off his clothes. Dhemrus whined as the half elf took off his shirt, his trousers and underwear joining it on the floor shortly after. Razzmatazz leaned on the floor, hands resting on his knees as he gestured for Dhemrus to stand. Razzmatazz hooked a finger over the shifters’ pants, lowering them slowly and grinning at the wet spot on his underwear.

“You should be honored to mark me, mutt.” Razzmatazz spit, nipping the inside of Dhemrus’s thigh hungrily. “And that better not be piss on your clothes,” He smirked, feeling the shifter squirm under his touches. 

Dhemrus shivered, feeling Razz’s hands against his overfull bladder. “Y-yes! I am!”

“And you’re what, exactly? Don’t tell me you’ve lost the ability to use your words, dog.” Razzmatazz pushed his fingers slightly into the throbbing organ, smirking as he felt Dhemrus shudder. 

The shifter blushed, “I-I am honored to mark you, sir! This is one of the greatest pleasures you could give me!”

Razz smirked, “That’s right, don’t forget who’s in charge now. You might be pissing on me, but you’re still my pet.”

Dhemrus nodded, shifting from foot to foot. “Yes, sir! Of course, sir. You’re in charge. You’re always always in charge.”

Razzmatazz grinned up at the shifter-his shifter. “That’s a good boy. Now why don’t you tell your Master just how much it hurts.”

“It feels so painful, Every second it gets worse and worse,” Dhemrus began, a hand snaking down between his thighs before thinking better of it and retreating it. “I can- I can barely stand.”

“And how long have you been holding for me?” Another small press, another loud and drawn out whine.

“Th-three h-ah-ours, sir.” 

The half elf pat the inside of Dhemrus’s thigh, “And that’s very good, you know? You’re such a good boy. And you know what good boys like you get?” 

Dhemrus perked up, bending his knees as a wave of desperation passed through him. “A tr- a treat?” He asked hopefully.

Razzmatazz clapped his hands, smiling. “That’s right! Good boys like you deserve nice treats from his Master.”

In a flash of pale skin, Dhemrus’s underwear was thrown to the floor, leaving his cock exposed and bouncing with each breath. Razzmatazz smirked at the sight. 

“Someone’s a needy mutt,” the half elf smiled, licking his lips. 

With no hesitation, Razzmatazz took the cock into his mouth, moaning as the tasted the bitterness of piss and the sweetness of precum on his tongue. This is what Razzmatazz was used to. Even though he was on his knees, looking up at his pet, he was the one in charge. He bobbed his head faster, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. He hummed as Dhemrus pulled at his hair, tugging his head down the length of his dick. Razzmatazz could scold him and stop if he was in his right mind, but he was drunk off the smell of piss and sweat and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Th-thank you,” Dhemrus begun, his voice trembling as he gripped and pulled at Razzmatazz’s hair, relishing in the feeling in the sensation of the half elf moaning around his cock. “Thank you, Master.” 

Razzmatazz quickly fell into a steady rhythm, motivated by the taste of precum on his lips and the moans that hit his ears. 

“M-ah-ster! I-I’m-” Dhemrus called, a shaking hand reaching up to wipe drool off his chin.

Razzmatazz responded by sucking faster, the nose touching Dhemrus’s pubic hair as his throat worked his dick. Razz refused to pull away, relishing in the sweet, slightly bitter taste of Dhemrus’s semen. Razzmatazz finally pulled away after a beat, wiping cum off his lips with a finger. “You taste amazing as always, Dhem~.” He mumbled, licking his lips. 

“Thank you,” The shifter muttered, hurriedly untangling his fingers from Razzmatazz’s hair and reachingn down to aim his cock at Razzmatazz’s chest. “Wh-where do you want it?” He asked. 

“Anywhere but my face.” Razzmatazz blinked, running a hand through his hair. 

Razzmatazz closed his eyes, waiting for the stream to come. A second later, it hit his chest and he sighed, rubbing it into his skin with shaking hands. It trailed down his stomach, onto his groin and pooled in a small puddle on the wooden floors. The half elf groaned as urine hit his dick, and he wished it would stay there. He could get off easily to that. 

The stream was hot against his skin, and he tried not to make a face at the smell that permeated around the room. He heard a long groan when Dhemrus and he looked up at the shifter with a smile. “Having fun up there, Dhem? You’ve been holding for so long, what a good boy you are~.” 

Dhemrus almost doubled over at the half elf’s words, wiping sweat from his brow with a free hand. The relief felt amazing, and when the sound of his urine hitting skin reached his ears, he let out another little whine. “Thank you… Thank you for letting me do this,” he grunted, surprised at how much he held. 

“That’s a good dog, thanking your Master… You’ve held for so long for me, Dhemrus. Such a good dog…” Razzmatazz continued his praise, watching the stream with half lidded eyes. 

After a minute, the torrent slowed and stopped and it left Razzmatazz soaking wet. He got up with a flourish, kissing Dhemrus lightly. “You were so good, why don’t we help you clean up?” 

“No scrubbing for you,” The shifter noted lazily.

“No scrubbing.” Razzmatazz agreed, taking Dhemrus by the hand and towards the bath.

“We’re going to have to clean the floor,” Dhemrus chuckled, leaning closer to the shorter half elf. “We were fools not to lay a towel down.” 

“If you’re going to hang around me, you’re best off learning how to cast Prestidigitation.” Razzmatazz spared a glance back at the wet wood floor, before looking up at Dhemrus. 

The shifter shook his head. “I’m not a spellcaster like you are. You know that.” 

Dhemrus got into the cooling bath, humming as Razzmatazz squirted soap into his hands and scrubbed at the shifters’ hair gently. “Such a good boy,” he commented, giving Dhemrus a small kiss on the cheek. “You held so much without a complaint. We should do this again, aye?” 

Dhemrus leaned into Razz’s touches, soaking up his sickly sweet words. “You would do that?” He asked, biting back a yawn. 

“For you? Always.” Razzmatazz grinned, “And for you, you don’t have to pay my usual price~.” 

The shifter laughed, closing his eyes as Razzmatazz washed his hair. “I’m so grateful,” He replied with a yawn. 

Razzmatazz moved to wash the rest of Dhemrus’s body, sliding his hands across tones muscles. “Course, we have to wait until the scent wears off. I don’t want to go around actually smelling like your piss.” 

“But it’s such a delectable smell,” Dhemrus hummed, “To think you’re finally mine…”

“I might be yours, but don’t forget who’s in charge.” Razzmatazz scolded, patting him lightly on the shorter. 

“You’re in charge. You’re always in charge.” 

Razzmatazz chuckled giving Dhemrus a condescending smile. “That’s right, mutt.”

  
Razzmatazz took his time washing the shifter, running his hands over his skin and watching as Dhemrus shifted. Dhemrus was sniffing the air, resisting the urge to shift so he could smell Razzmatazz better. 

Soon, they were both clean and Dhemrus moved to scrub the floor, Razzmatazz stepping a little on his back as he did so. 

“You’re going to make me riled up again.” Dhemrus mumbled, clutching the wet rag in his hands. 

“Maybe that’s what I’m trying to do,” Razzmatazz pushed harder with his foot, “We could always take another bath.” 

Dhemrus shook his head, trying to ignore the foot on his back. “You’re always so eager for more. It’s almost like you’re part incubus.” 

Razzmatazz let out a sharp laugh. “Well, my father banged a lot of people. I don’t think he even knows my mother, so I could be.” 

The shifter shook his head. “You’re much too kind to be part devil,” Dhemrus got up off the floor and kissed Razz on the cheek. “Besides, I can’t smell a lick of infernal blood on you.” 

The half elf was taken aback by the compliment, but quickly recovered with a toss of his wet hair. “That’s the best thing you’ve said tonight. Me, kind? I treat to like a dog.” 

“Because I like it,” Dhemrus insisted, getting into bed. Razzmatazz followed close behind. 

The half elf lay awake, still thinking about what Dhemrus had said. Razzmatazz was far from kind. He did horrible things that even now he couldn’t bring himself to be remorseful about. This… thing he had with Dhemrus was nothing more than a fling, just something to keep him until he got bored. That’s what all of his relationships were; flings with no feelings attached. 

But still. Dhemrus always did make the half elfs’ heart beat a little faster. Dhemrus did always have something about him that left the half elf out of breath. Oh. _Oh_. 

Razzmatazz blinked at the realization. Well, that was new. He never had any of that with any of his past flings. 

As Razzmatazz lay in bed with his hands on his chest and Dhemrus’s soft snores in his ears, he though that maybe he would stay for a little while longer. Besides, it’s not every day you meet a shifter so willing to play pet. Yes, Razzmatazz would love to stay a little longer. 


	13. Augury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15, Tired Wetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more catch up~! I'm kind of proud of how this one came out~!
> 
> As always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night and thanks much for reading!

Corrinth scoffed as Serendipity laid her cards out in front of her. Clapping her hands together, she whispered a little prayer and closed her eyes. “Cor… fate says you will not have a good day,” She mumbled quietly, cringing at whatever she was seeing. “I think you stay here for today.”

  
“I’m just going to hunt a monster, Ser. How bad can my day be? I won’t die, will I?” He asked, shrugging on his coat. 

  
“No, but-” 

  
Corrinth strapped up his boots and scoffed. “Then I will go. You’ve seen me in awful shape before. And besides, you know I don’t believe in ‘fate’.” 

  
And with that, Corrinth walked out the door, leaving the green tiefling to look over her cards. 

  
“You’re going to regret it, Cor.” He heard her call on his way out. 

  
Corrinth rolled his eyes. 

  
———————————————————————————————————————————————  
Corrinth sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He had been running for a while, trying to chase down a dire wolf that had been caught terrorizing the small town he and Serendipity had been staying in. According to the locals, the wolf was taking children and their chickens, leaving the former lost in the woods and eating the latter. The dark blue tiefling had hunted dire wolves before, his line of work leaving him informed about every type of beast and monster. Knowing this, he knew it was something much more sinister than a simple dire wolf. Perhaps a werewolf or a shifter gone rogue. Whatever the case, Corrinth was prepared for anything. 

  
Except for one thing. 

  
During his chase, Corrinth’s body had finally caught up to him. He felt the steady, numb pulse of his bladder, feeling his face heat at the realization. His heart beat in his ears as he pushed the thought aside with a steadying huff. He would relieve himself after his job. Nothing had ever kept him from a job in the past, and he refused for it to start now. Shifting slightly on the spot, he continued his hunt. 

It was just before sunset that he had finally caught it. The shifter writhed and growled as the tiefling held them down by his glaive, sparking with flames. “Leave this place, or die by my hand.” Corrinth spoke, his voice cutting through the silence of the forest. 

  
The shifter spat in his face and snarled, continuing to struggle under glaive. Corrinth scoffed, pinning the glaive harder to their neck. “Leave this place or die by my hand.” He had hoped this would be easy. He had hoped this would be just a simple scare. He was close to killing them, stopping only when he realized that this thing still had some humanity left in their body. Corrinth could still save them. 

  
The shifter noticed the flames and grinned. “A bloodhunter, huh? We’re not too different, you and I. You’re nothing more than a monster, someone who has to live in fear for what they’ve done and pray to whatever God for forgiveness.” 

  
Corrinth, taken aback by their words, found his legs kicked out from underneath him. As he fell on the ground with a thud, he saw his target had fled deeper into the forest.   
The navy blue tiefling let out a groan, getting up off the ground and digging his nails into a tree. His body froze for a few moments, trying to stop the small stream that trickled down the inside of his thigh. He grit his teeth and forced himself to continue on. 

  
Corrinth gained his bearings a moment later, stopping to check the damage. He noticed a small wet trail snaking down his thigh, hard to see under the dim light. He would continue this job and then he would go. Corrinth shook his head and limped after the shifter. 

  
————————————————————  
“You sure you aren’t a Longtooth, bloodhunter? You would make an excellent shifter~.” Corrinth had caught up to the shifter once again, pinning him against another tree by his glaive. He fought the natural urge to squirm as he stared down at the shifter, but he felt his hand shake as he gripped his weapon tighter. 

  
“Don’t speak to me, beast.” He spat. He wasn’t usually this impatient, but his bladder pulsed with each second that passed. He frowned, trying to stay still as he pressed his glaive against the shifter’s throat. “Just leave this place. You’ve made many people very unhappy.” 

  
The shifter glanced towards the glaive, watching it quiver. “Maybe you’re not a Longtooth. They never tire like you.” 

  
Corrinth responded by driving the glaive into his cheek. “Don’t. Talk.” He snapped, watching as the shifter’s blood stain his blade. “Leave.”

  
“And what if I don’t? I doubt you’ll kill me. I know what your lot are all abou-” 

  
A slice of the glaive cut the shifter off, staring at Corrinth as the tiefling dropped his glaive and drove it into the shifter’s stomach. Corrinth ripped the weapon out from his belly, grunting as blood sprayed his clothes. He didn’t mean to attack, Corrinth never aimed to kill. But staring at the dying body below him, he felt nothing but contempt. He had told the shifter to leave. He had threatened him. That didn’t make it bad, right? 

  
The shifter wheezed out a laugh as he fell to the ground, clutching the grass as blood bubbled up in his throat. Corrinth drove the weapon down again, looking away as he felt the pitter patter of blood against his clothes. For a bloodhunter, he hated killing people. This person… he had a life beyond what others labeled him as. This was an unfair fight from the beginning.

  
Corrinth let out a sigh, legs pressed together as he squirmed. The job was done, he could go. But he was tired, could he really make it back to the inn?

  
The tiefling felt the steady trickle of urine run down his leg, his body answering his question for him. The shifter was dead, lying in a lifeless heap on the grass while Corrinth braced himself on a tree as he voided his bladder. He panted, moving his hand to his groin as he tried to stop the flow. With his free hand, he dug his nails into the tree trunk. He bit his lip at the feeling of urine splashing against his clothes and puddling on the ground. He felt so exposed, so utterly ashamed. He was alone, though, and that’s all that mattered. The shifter was dead after a seemingly endless fight. Corrinth has saved the town.

  
After an agonizing minute, the stream trickled to a halt, leaving the bloodhunter cold, exposed, and ashamed. He dug a shallow grave for the shifter and started his long trek back home. 

—————————————————————————  
“Aw, poor Cor~” Serendipity teased as he walked into their shared inn. “Did someone have a widdle accident?”

  
“Can it.” He grumbled, shrugging off his bloodstained coat. 

  
“Didn’t I tell you to stay home today?” the other tiefling grinned, twirling a bit of her hair with a finger. “It was you who didn’t believe and look, here we are!” She giggled, looking at Corrinths’ wet pants and then back up at him. 

  
He hid himself with his trenchcoat, blushing a deep shade of blue, “I said ‘can it’.” 

  
Serendipity put her hands up. “Pushy tonight, aren’t we? Allow me to bluff a little more, Tinkles.” 

  
His crimson rite activated as he held out his dagger, the blade crackling with lightning energy. “Just shut up, _please_.” 

  
His voice sounded desperate, tears forming in his eyes as his grip on the dagger shook. He looked so defeated and lost, like a small child who had lost their parents. “I’ve had a very long night. I just want to bathe and sleep.” 

  
Serendipity nodded and turned away, “It’s alright, you know. Everyone has accidents, even serious bloodhunters like you.” And with that, she walked away, leaving Corrinth alone. 

  
Corrinth walked towards their shared bathroom and filled up the tub. He eased himself down in the water with a long, heavy sigh. He hated this. He hated everything. The bloodhunter thought back to the body buried in the forest. People would find him, and then what? They wouldn’t give a person like that a proper burial, not to mention a funeral. They would celebrate his death; the death of another beast. Tomorrow, the townsfolk would greet Corrinth with bright smiles and mugs of ale… but the next town he and Serendipity would travel to will be just as cold and uninviting as this town was in the beginning. 

  
He scrubbed at his face until it was burning, growling low under his breath. He needed to get out of the bath. He needed the picture of the shifter out of his head. He needed to rest. 

  
After a few agonizing minutes, he got out of the tub and scrubbed himself down with a towel. Opening the door, he saw clean clothes neatly folded in a pile by the door. He let out a small amused sigh and picked them up. 

  
——————————————————————————————————-  
“Thank you for yesterday.” Corrinth said the next morning, pulling up a chair and sitting across from Serendipity. 

  
The green tiefling sniffed, folding her arms. “And…?” 

  
“-And I’m sorry for snapping at you. Last night was rough.” 

  
Serendipity raised an eyebrow. “Oh, what happened? Was it you wetting yourself or…?” 

  
Corrinth shook his head, looking at the worn wood table. “The shifter… I-I killed him.” 

  
“Oh, Cor…” The pale green tiefling lay a hand on his, her facade broken. “I’m so sorry…” 

  
“No… I was the one who couldn’t control myself. The shifter… he didn’t attack me- he provoked me, but the fight was unfair.” He huffed, giving Serendipity a look. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn’t have pointed my dagger at you.” 

  
“I know, Corrinth, but I shouldn’t have teased you so hard.” Serendipity mumbled, still holding onto Corrinth’s hands. “I was gloating too hard and I should have stopped. But I didn’t know about the shifter. Are you okay…? I know you hate doing those kinds of things.” 

  
Corrinth shook his head. “Honestly? I think I need a drink. That damned shifter didn’t want to leave and had the gal to tell me we’re alike… but then, maybe we are. We’re all just looking for some place to belong and he was looking for his.” He pushed a hand through his hair. “He was just… going about things the wrong way.” 

  
Serendipity listened to every word, tilting her head slight to the side as Corrinth talked. “You know,” she started when Corrinth finished, “You’re kind of handsome when you’re not shouting and grumpy.” 

  
Corrinth sputtered, taking his hands away for a moment. “I’m gay, Ser, you know that.” 

  
The green tiefling rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands again, “Gods, Cor. I am too. You know you can give complements to people without it have romantic undertones, right? Here, this is what we’ll do-” Serendipity got up from the table and ruffled Corrinth’s hair, “We’ll go get you that drink and then you’re going to get a little crash course on friendship from yours truly!” 

  
“I do _not_ need a crash course on friendship.” Corrinth responded, quick to put his hair back in place. “I’m fine as is.” 

  
Serendipity laughed, “Oh, yes you do. You don’t have many friends for a reason, and with me, you’re going to learn why.” 

  
“Oh, I’m _so_ excited.” Corrinth looked at Serendipity and grinned. 

  
“And there’s the sarcasm. That’s why people don’t like you, you know.” 

  
“Just get me that drink.” 

  
Serendipity smirked, “Damn, someone’s real pushy today, what? You piss your bed or something?” 

  
Corrinth held back a groan while his friend let out a sharp laugh.

  
“So anyway, do you believe in fate now? I mean, with everything that happened last night and everything.” Serendipity asked after a beat of silence.

  
“No.” Came the immediate, monotone reply. Corrinth let out a little laugh at her huff of protest. 


	14. Mage Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16, Mage Hand Hijinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrate it~!
> 
> As always I hope you have a wonderful day/night and thanks much for reading~!

Razzmatazz Redgrove stayed longer than he should have. Razzmatazz stayed longer than all his other flings, at least. He had expected Dhemrus Sorbidor to grow tired of him; to tell him that it was finally time to part ways. Two months after meeting, Razzmatazz was expecting it to happen any day; three months and Razzmatazz was having panic attacks thinking about it. When six months came and went, he finally realized that maybe Dhemrus enjoyed his company. 

Their relationship was open and purely sexual. Those were the terms that they had agreed upon. Six months ago, Razzmatazz valued that freedom. Six months ago, he was taking full advantage of their open relationship. But now… 

But now…

Razzmatazz Redgrove was growing soft. He found himself needing the groans and gasps and shouts that were purely Dhemrus. His fangs and his scars, his body. It was so undeniably Dhemrus that Razzmatazz couldn’t find pleasure in just anyone anymore. The guard that would have caught his attention six months ago was no longer desirable. He was too tall, too muscular. His hair wasn’t the right shade of brown and his eyes weren’t the right shade of green. The guard that would have caught his attention wasn’t Dhemrus. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Color?” 

_“Gr-een!”_

There it was, that beautiful slur of words, Dhemrus’s voice at it rose an octave. The shifter was tied to a bed, his hands bound and his legs forcefully spread apart. Razzmatazz was on top of the slim man, grinning at the way Dhemrus squirmed. 

“Good boy.” Razzmatazz spoke, biting a bruised nipple harshly between his teeth, his hand moving down to press on his rock hard bladder. His other hand was wrapped around the shifters back, nails digging into the skin and leaving deep red marks in its wake. The half elf looked up just in time to see Dhemrus groan. The sweat on his face mixing with the drool that dripped down his mouth. Razzmatazz allowed his mind to wander as he continued to bite and scratch and press with the precision of an expert. Dhemrus was beautiful, writhing underneath the half elf with need. Each whimper and groan was music to Razzmatazz’s ears. 

It was the best performance Razzmatazz had heard in a long time. 

Razzmatazz trailed up, kissing each bruise on Dhemrus’s dark skin, taking his time until he reached his neck. He bit down on the already abused flesh, grinning as the shifter arched his back with a shout. 

“You been such a good boy, Dhemrus.” Razzmatazz mumbled into his neck, relishing in the way their heartbeats pounded. “Holding so much for me.”

“Th _-ah!-_ ank you, Master.” Dhemrus breathed, whimpering as Razz pressed down on his bladder once more. 

“This training is doing you well. What do you say we go a little harder?” 

Dhemrus squirmed under Razz’s gaze, “Whatever you want, Master. Wh-ah!-atever you want!” 

With that confirmation, Razzmatazz got off the shifter, leaving him cold and exposed. “Whatever I want? Those are dangerous words, mutt.” Razzmatazz snapped his fingers, giving Dhemrus a smile as a large skeletal hand manifested beside him. “Yes, dangerous words indeed.” 

The half elf chuckled as the Mage Hand shot towards Dhemrus, taking his length between its fingers as it began to pump up and down steadily. Dhemrus laughed, hands fighting against his binds as the Mage Hand continued its quickening rhythm. 

Razzmatazz sat on the edge of the bed, tracing his finger over Dhemrus’s abdomen. “You’ve been so good, pup. Tell me, how long has it been?” 

“Three… _three hours_ , sir!” Dhemrus gasped at the touch, biting his bleeding lip. “May I… may I go?” 

The half elf brought his hand down on his abused bladder, watching as a mixture of piss and precum dripped down Dhemrus’s cock. “I think you can hold out a little longer, don’t you? Color.” 

“Green, sir!” 

“That’s a good pup,” Razzmatazz straddled Dhemrus, his backside perched on Dhemrus’s bladder. The half elf leaned down, tweaking a bruised nipple as his other hand reached up to stroke Dhemrus’s sweaty face. “You’re doing so well, Dhem. Holding for me like this.” The Mage Hand continued as Razzmatazz praised him, kissing his bruises as the shifter underneath him shouted and squirmed; and Razzmatazz loved every second of it. 

Razzmatazz bit down on Dhemrus’s bruises again and again, kissing them lightly with each harsh bite. Dhemrus’s beautiful voice echoed throughout the small room, and Razzmatazz held back a grin. His voice… it was like an orchestra, a cacophony of beautiful sound and Razzmatazz couldn’t get enough. From the first moment Razzmatazz heard his wonderful moans, the half elf wanted to draw it out for as long as possible. And now he was, with his Mage Hand working his cock and Razzmatazz himself biting and scratching and marking Dhemrus as his. Razzmatazz knew he enjoyed it too, by the way he panted and gasped through clenched teeth, the way his body asked for more with each buck of his hips. It was enchanting. 

The half elf lost track of time, stuck in the loop that was Dhemrus’s moans. “If you want to go, then beg like the dog you are.” Razzmatazz whispered, kissing Dhemrus lightly on the cheek. “Come on, pup. You can do it.” 

“P-please let me cum! Please let me piss!” Dhemrus shouted, groaning as he felt the Mage Hand quicken its pace and Razzmatazz grind down on his bladder. “I’ve- I’ve been so good! I’ve- I’ve held for so long! _Please,_ Master!” 

Razzmatazz grinned, his hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. “You make a compelling plea, pup. I suppose I could let you go this once.” 

Dhemrus laughed, his hands banging against the bedframe. “Th-thank you! Thank you so much, Master!” He yelled desperately.

The half elf snapped his fingers and the Mage Hand was gone, Razzmatazz was quick to slide off of Dhemrus and replace it with his own hand. “You may cum.” 

The shifter let out a drawn out groan, his body relaxing as a stream of piss dribbled down his dick and onto Razzmatazz’s hand. His semen came shortly after, Razzmatazz still pumping up and down as Dhemrus rode out his orgasm. 

“That’s a good boy, you’re being such a good boy for me.” Razzmatazz spoke praises as Dhemrus closed his eyes and let go, the cum that covered the bed hardly mattered to Razzmatazz, and the piss that covered his hand shortly after made the half elf lose his breath. “So, so good Dhemrus. You were so, so good.” 

Dhemrus lay panting on the bed, his eyes half open and hair clinging to his sweaty face. The shifter looked up at the ceiling as he basked in his high. “I’m glad, sir.” He mumbled, letting out a long sigh. 

Razzmatazz makes quick work of cleaning Dhemrus up, licking his cock clean of piss and cum, and then makes a show of licking his fingers, grinning at the growl the movement elicited from the shifter. The half elf straddled him once more, tracing the scars that littered his chest. “I was thinking…” 

Dhemrus laughed, the overstimulated shifter arching his back with each idle touch. “That’s… that’s dangerous.” 

“What if we… what if we keep our relationship as is. Keep it closed, I mean.” Razzmatazz mumbled, nails scratching softly against his bedmate’s skin. “I’ve just been thinking.” 

“You mean, you only want to have a relationship with me?” Dhemrus questioned, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Razzmatazz was surprised and Dhemrus chuckled in response. “You… you’re okay with that?” 

“I’d be honored to be your boyfriend, sir.” 

The half elf beamed, kissing Dhemrus’s bruised neck lightly giggling when Dhemrus arched his back again. 

“Let’s get you clean,” Razzmatazz got up off the bed, untying Dhemrus slowly, kissing the shifters rope-bound wrists. Razzmatazz let Dhemrus lean on him as the half elf led him to the bath.

Razzmatazz eased Dhemrus into the warm bath, letting the shifter relax for a moment before scrubbing his hair with soap. “So… we’re a couple now?” 

Dhemrus nodded lazily, “I suppose we are.” 

“Do we… go on dates? Or is this…” Razzmatazz asked nervously.

“We do whatever you want to do, sir.” 

The half elf grinned, tugging Dhemrus’s hair. “Whatever I want? Those are dangerous words, pup.” 

The shifter shrugged, closing his eyes as Razzmatazz rinsed his hair. “I trust your judgment.” 

Razzmatazz let out a sharp laugh. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard that, Dhem.” 

Razz made slow work of cleaning Dhemrus. He wanted them both to enjoy it. They talked as Razzmatazz scrubbed him down, careful of the bruises that littered his body. He would cast Cure Wounds on them later. For now though, he wanted to know that Dhemrus truly belonged to him and him alone.

While Dhemrus dressed, Razzmatazz fixed the bed, putting down new sheets and dropping the soiled ones in a pile to be washed later. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this… new relationship?” Razzmatazz asked when they were both in bed. 

Dhemrus chuckled, kissing Razzmatazz on the cheek. “Of course, I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t.” 

“Okay… Okay good.” 

The shifter quirked his head, “Are you okay with it? You seem a bit nervous.” 

Razzmatazz nodded hastily. “Yes… yes I’m fine with it! It’s just… I’ve never been in an actual relationship. Not in a very long time, at least.” 

Dhemrus raised his eyebrow, grinning. “You could have fooled me,” he said, leaning against Razzmatazz, “I look up to you for relationships.” 

Razzmatazz looked at him, then scoffed. “Me? I shouldn’t be someone to look up to.” 

“Well, why not? You take care of me…?”

“I take care of you because you used to pay the full 15 silver. I talked to you because you paid the extra gold piece.” 

“And what about now? What about the last three months?”

He sighed, worrying his lip between his teeth. “I’ve… lowered my prices for you.” 

Dhemrus gave Razzmatazz a goofy grin, nipping him lightly on the cheek. “I see, I see. Lowered them so drastically for little ol’ me? I’m honored, sir.” 

“Keep talking like that, and you’re going to pay the 15 silver again, boyfriend or not.” 

Dhemrus laughed, pulling Razzmatazz into a hug.   
————————————————————————————————————

Razzmatazz lay awake, listening to Dhemrus as he slept. Being with the shifter wasn’t so bad; Razzmatazz liked the way he screamed, the way his beautiful face dripped with sweat and the way his fangs dug into his lips. He liked the sound of his voice when he was half asleep, the way he put his arm around the half elf and brought him closer while he slept. Razzmatazz liked it when Dhemrus told him about his dreams the nest morning as the shifter made them both breakfast. 

The half elf breathed a small sigh of relief, reaching over to trace Dhemrus’s scars over his shirt. He pictured the bruises around his neck and down his chest. Razzmatazz looked up at his face that was once slick with sweat, tears, and drool. Razzmatazz had never met someone who was willing to bottom so hard for him, who wanted to be treated like a dog as badly as Dhemrus had wanted it. 

_‘And now you two are together,’_ Razz’s mind supplied helpfully. Oh good Gods, they were _together._

What would they do? Would they continue the relationship as is, or would Dhemrus want to go on dates? What did Dhemrus _like_? They hardly talked save for the pillow talk after their sessions. The half elf’s mind was swimming with uncertainty as he snuggled closer to the taller man, staring up at the ceiling as he heard Dhemrus’s soft breathing. 

Dhemrus had been so eager to say yes, but wouldn’t he grow tired of Razz? He hadn’t in the six months that they spent near each other. But still. 

But still…

That guard was starting to look more and more appealing to Razzmatazz as he finally fell asleep. 


	15. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18+19: In an alley/ Desperate and needing assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off I want to say thank you for almost 900 hits! It's amazing to know that people are enjoying these silly little fics~! Secondly, this chapter is going to be a little shorter than the rest, so I hope that's okay TT
> 
> And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night and thanks much for reading~!

All in all, Lizeil loved being human. He loved the sun beating down on his skin and the new feeling in his fingertips. He loved every type of food and drink, and he loved the way his long hair tickled his cheeks. He was only human for a week, but it was like he had been this way all his life. 

Although there was one thing bothering him. 

It was that pesky little organ below his stomach. He had understood its function when they explained it at the hospital, but actually experiencing it was something different entirely. The urgency never failed to make his anxiety spike, it made his hands tremble and his heart rate increase. It was a horrible feeling mixed in with all the wonderful things that made him human. Even his first injury had been better than the sensation of his bladder throbbing and pulsing. It was a dull pain that he couldn’t wrap his head around and it made himself feel sick to try.   
———————————————————————————

Lizeil had needed to go for a while. He had to go throughout the entire fight with the bandits, and the walk back into town made him shiver with urgency. He kicked at the dirt path with shaking legs, his hands deep in his pockets as he lagged behind the group. He eyed the trees that lined the path, wondering if his need was urgent enough to warrant a pit stop. He shook the thought away with a defiant sniff. Lizeil promised himself at the hospital he would only use a chamber pot. He also promised himself he would never wet himself. He promised he wouldn’t experience that embarrassment ever again for as long as he lived. 

“Are you okay, Liz?” The ex warforged lifted his head, blinking. The group had stopped and the three were staring at him, all with varying concerned expressions. 

Lizeil waved a shaking hand, resisting the urge to squirm. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Let us continue.” 

Pentwick and Razzmatazz turned and walked without a word; Ausurtri, meanwhile stayed back and walked with Lizeil. “You’re not fine,” He commented, his whiskers twitching. “What’s wrong?” 

“I… I have to urinate, relieve myself, p-piss…” Lizeil admitted, wringing his hands again as he looked away from the tabaxi.

“Can you hold it for a little while longer?”

“I-I think so…” His bladder pulsed a second later and he fought the natural urge to curl up. 

Ausurtri stared at him with unseeing eyes, nodding in reply. “If you’re too nervous to tell anyone else, let me know if you need to stop.” 

Lizeil nodded hesitantly, watching as the tabaxi turned away and caught up with Pentwick and Razzmatazz.   
———————————————————————————————

After an agonizing half hour, they were finally in town. Lizeil tried to ignore his bladder, which spasmed and pulsed with every footfall. He tired to focus on the sounds around him instead. The playful shouts of children nearby, the yells of people selling their wares, the laughs coming out of the tavern not too far from where they were walking. It worked, for a little. But soon the pressure became too strong, and the ex warforged found his undergarments growing wet. He stopped in the middle of the stone path and pressed his legs together, his nails digging into his palms and his eyes screwed shut. 

Ausurtri turned back and made his way towards Lizeil. 

“Do you need to group to stop?” He asked when Lizeil relaxed as much as his body allowed him to. 

“I’m fine.” Lizeil replied, sniffing the air. “I can make it to our home.” 

“Alright, if you say so…” Ausurtri responded, unconvinced. With one last look, he turned away again. 

Lizeil was filled with instant regret, the feeling pooling in his stomach and pressing down on his overfull bladder. He was in so much pain, he could barely walk. Still, he pushed on, wincing with each step. He wiped his forehead with a trembling hand, he felt his lip tremble as he waddled towards the tabaxi in front of him. 

The ex warforged reached out to tap Ausurtri on the shoulder, quickly retracting his hand and cradling it to his chest a split second later. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t as Ausurtri. He tried to pay attention to the group’s idle conversation, but he quickly lost interest. He felt himself whine under his breath as a shiver ran up his spine and with it, another spurt of urine that dampened his underwear. He risked a glance down and breathed a small sigh of relief. There wasn’t any noticeable damage. 

‘Yet.’ His mind supplied unhelpfully. Finally, after another minute of agony, he swallowed his pride. 

“Ausurtri, I may need… assistance.” Lizeil’s cheeks burned as he tapped the tabaxi on the shoulder, legs pressed tightly together. “Now.” 

Ausurtri nodded his head, grabbing hold of Lizeil’s trembling hand and leading him away and out of sight. They parted from the group quickly, ducking into an alley. Another whimper from Lizeil made Ausurtri tighten his grip. “Just hold on a minute longer. It’ll be okay.” 

“Hold still, this will only hurt for a little while.” Ausurtri mumbled, his paws unbuttoning Lizeil’s pants as he pressed him up against the wall. 

“O-okay… I- I believe you.” In the weeks that he had been human, he had never experienced anything like this. He knew the feeling of needing to urinate, but having a teammate helping him with it was new. New and foreign, but not completely unwanted, Lizeil realized a minute later. 

Lizeil couldn’t help but wonder how indecent he must look to any onlookers. His nails digging into the stone wall of the inn and his feet kicking at the ground impatiently, all the while with his pants around his ankles and Ausurtri’s large and familiar hands poking and prodding and massaging the unfamiliar organ below his stomach. Well, he hoped there weren’t any onlookers. He hardly wanted to get put in jail for indecent exposure.

“Relax, friend. You’re too stiff.” Ausurtri purred in amusement. “Just keep calm and stop worrying, I’ve got you.” 

Lizeil did what he was told, taking a long and steadying breath as he began to relax. 

“That’s it, Liz. Focus on my voice and relax.” 

He flinched as Ausurtri continued to massage his bladder, his sharp gasp was cut off as the soft pitter patter of urine filled his ears. He tightened his grip on the wall, hearing Ausurtri step away as Lizeil voided his bladder. He let out a small, relieved laugh as the torrent between his legs slowed to a halt. Shaking himself off, he zipped his pants back up and turned towards Ausurtri. 

“Thank you, Aus.” Lizeil breathed, looking towards the crowd of people walking along the dirt paths. “No one saw us… right?” 

The tabaxi put up a paw and shook his head. “Not a soul. Come, we must get back to the group. They’re wondering where we are.” 

“Are you… are you sure nobody saw us?” Lizeil asked again, wringing his hands as he looked around anxiously.

“I swear it on the patron of your choice.” The blind monk reassured, his paw reaching down to grab Lizeil’s hand. “They’ll probably blame it on a drunk man.”

“Okay… I- I trust you.” Lizeil breathed, gripping Ausurtri’s paw a little tighter as they made their way to their friends. 


End file.
